John Smith's Angels
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Based off the movie "Charlie's Angels." Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey all have a past, when they were younger; they were approached by a random stranger with a proposition. They now work for John Smith, as his 'angels' fighting crime, and going under cover. They are called onto a new case to protect a girl named Lilly, who is to be considered the world's next genius. Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Based off the movie "Charlie's Angels." Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey all have a past, when they were younger; they were approached by a random stranger with a proposition. They now work for John Smith, as his 'angels' fighting crime, and going under cover. When they are called onto a new case to protect a girl named Lilly, who is to be considered the world's next genius, they end up getting more than they bargained for.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rated: M

Jason Sherman looked out his window, and stared as the train quickly passed through a field, trees and wheat were passing by, and barely being seen. He lifted his wrist and checked his watch, and smiled to himself when he read 2:37pm. They would be arriving in Orange County in thirty minutes, which gave the man a feeling of ease as he brought his attention back to his window. The air conditioning on the train was beginning to get a bit intense for him. Jason got up from his seat and reached his arms to lift up his overhead compartment that held his carryon bag. He pulled out a sweater and slipped it on, he quickly looked over at two girls who were staring at him. Both women quickly looked away once they realized they had been caught staring.

He took his seat once again, and reached into his pocket, grabbing his cell-phone out. "Is there anything I can get for you sir?" A blonde waitress smiled as she approached him with a cart.

Jason looked over at the blonde and quickly shook his head. "No, I'll be fine; we're arriving shortly, aren't we?" He questioned her.

The blonde woman nodded and smiled. "Scheduled to arrive in thirty minutes," she informed the man.

Jason cleared his throat and looked back towards the window. "Great, that'll be all then." He said, brushing her off. The blonde rolled her eyes before looking over at the two women across from him.

She smiled at them and continued to ask the same question. "Is there anything I can get for you ladies?"

"No, we should be fine for the next thirty minutes," One of the ladies with red hair smiled at the waitress before looking over at the girl beside her. "Are you going to be okay, babe?" She laid a hand on the brunette's leg, and smiled.

The other woman nodded and turned her head to look out her window. "Yeah, we're both fine, but thank you for asking!" The redhead continued to answer politely, hearing how rude the man had been to her previous of their conversation.

The blonde smiled and gave the women a nod. "Okay, enjoy the rest of your travel; we should be arriving to Orange County shortly." She said before continuing to push the cart to the next set of people.

The brunette let out a loud sigh as she continued to stare outside. "Is there any particular reason train rides have to be this long?" She mumbled before looking over at the redhead, immediately getting lost in her eyes.

The redhead rolled her eyes and laughed at the brunette. "Is there any reason why you feel the need to complain this much every time we travel?" She giggled.

The other woman scoffed, looking at her with an amazed look, indicating she did not agree with what the redhead had just said. "Chloe," she started.

The other woman gave her a playful look before staring at the girl intently; mocking the same serious look she was receiving from the brunette at that moment. "Beca," she said, imitating the other woman.

Beca sighed before letting out a tiny snicker, no matter how hard she tried; she could never stay serious around Chloe. It was something about her beautiful light blue eyes, and the charming, outgoing, 'I am one care free bitch' personality that would make her want to be different. "You're such a pain in my ass," Beca smirked.

Chloe bought her hand up to her mouth and playfully gasped at the other woman. "You got only one thing right about that sentence," She leaned in and brought her mouth to the brunette's ear. "I'm your pain in the ass," she whispered, grabbing the other woman's hand and slowly intertwining their fingers.

Beca's heart began to race as she felt the touch of the other woman. Something about Chloe Beale made her scared. Well it wasn't so much of a scared feeling, as it was 'holy crap I am so in love with this girl that every time she touches me I feel like I am going to die' feeling. Beca cleared her throat in an attempt to clear her head. "So what did you want to do when we arrive in Orange County?" She questioned.

Chloe turned her head away from the brunette; she pursed her lips, and squint her eyes as she thought to herself. "Hm, I can think of some fun things we could do in the hotel room when we arrive." She looked over at Beca and smiled perversely.

Beca stared at the woman in front of her, jaw agape, her throat getting dry. She quickly closed her mouth and swallowed what saliva she had left. 'Focus Mitchell,' Beca thought to herself. "I hear Orange Country has some amazing art museums I actually wouldn't mind checking out." She said looking over at the man sitting across from them.

Jason could see the brunette staring at him from the corner of his eye, and quickly looked over at her, attempting to catch her in the act. He was too slow though, before he even had his head turned, Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's.

Beca's eyes swept open as she felt the other woman's soft lips against hers. Chloe smirked when she could feel Beca's hand basically sweating in her palm. The redhead detached their lips and sighed. "Always so nervous on trains," she winked.

Beca shook her head and quickly looked back out her widow, trying to keep her thoughts from venturing off into something she would not be able to handle at this precise moment. "Yeah well you know me, babe." She muttered.

Chloe giggled to herself before slowly turning her head and looking over at the guy across from them. "What time is it?" She asked keeping her eyes attached to the man.

The brunette pulled her phone out and hit one of the side buttons to check the time. "Two forty-five," She read before looking over at Chloe and following her gaze towards Jason.

Jason could see both women staring at him once again. This time, fed up. He lifted himself up from his seat, approached his overhead compartment, grabbed his bag, and walked off. "Fucking dykes," he mumbled as he walked away.

Chloe looked over at Beca and gave her a nod before getting up from her seat, the brunette instantly following her actions. Both women slowly followed behind the man as he continued to walk down the isle of the train.

Jason slightly turned his head, and nearly jumped when he saw both women walking a great distance behind him. Without hesitation John picked his pace up, and continued onward, faster than before, almost running into the same waitress who attempted to serve him earlier.

The blonde gasped as she almost fell over from the force the man had caused as he pushed his way passed her. "What the…" She cut herself off when she recognized the man, the same man who had been rude to her not long ago. She looked back and saw the two women from earlier walking briskly towards her. She quickly blocked their path and glared at them, eyes filled with fire. "What did you do?" She immediately looked over at Beca.

Beca gave the blonde woman a shocked expression. "Excuse you Aubrey, but why do you assume I did something?" She replied coldly.

Chloe quickly shot her hand up and stepped between both women, turning her head back and forth between the two, sending them each a dirty look. "Can we do this later when we're not in the middle of trying to stop a criminal?" She asked the women eagerly.

Beca and Aubrey both nodded. The blonde quickly spun around and quickly continued to walk down the hallway. They eventually reached the end and looked around.

Beca stomped her foot in frustration. "Well now look at what you did, Aubrey. Where the hell did he go?" Beca's question was soon answered when they heard a loud bang coming from the door behind her. The three girls immediately ran through it and quickly stopped in their tracks when they were in a different room.

They looked around and saw no sign of Jason, only bags, dog cages, and empty carts. "Maybe he's hiding somewhere in here?" Chloe questioned as they slowly walked around the room.

Aubrey looked ahead of her and saw another door that lead outside the train, to the ladder hatch. "How much do you want to bet he's going to be one of the dumb ones who think he can get away from us by climbing on top of the train?"

Beca immediately shook her head. "No, he's definitely hiding somewhere in here." She retorted. "Twenty dollars says he's not outside." Beca finished as she smiled smugly at the blonde.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said as she quickly ran towards the door.

She cautiously opened it and rolled her eyes once again when she saw the man climbing the ladder to go on top of the train. Beca scoffed and immediately pulled a bill from her pocket. "Whatever, I figured he was one of the smarter criminals, goes to show you they're all dumb as fuck."

The three girls quickly climbed the ladder of the train, heading towards the top. Aubrey immediately ducked her head when she reached the top and saw a foot swing her way. "Son of a bitch," she scoffed. The man slowly attempted his way across the train, in an attempt to escape the three women.

The three made it on top and quickly followed behind him, this not being the first time they had to chase some dumb ass attempting to escape by running across the top of a train. "Who the hell do you bitches think you are?" Jason called from behind him as he attempted to move quicker, seeing they were easily catching up.

Chloe gasped from behind Aubrey. "Excuse you; I believe the term you're looking for..." She paused as she quickly removed her heels. "Is Angels, not bitches?" She threw a heel at the man, hitting him on the back of the head, knocking him down.

The three of them quickly caught up just as he was getting up. He kicked his foot out and hit Aubrey in the stomach, pushing her back into the other two. "Not cool, dude," Beca shoved her way passed Chloe and Aubrey, charging at Jason.

The man took a swing at the brunette, but was too slow. She quickly dodged it, rolling her eyes. "Well if that's all you've got, I may be able to make it home tonight to watch Game of thrones." Beca turned to her side and sent the man a side kick. He quickly caught the brunette's foot and attempted to throw her off the train. Before he could do anything, Aubrey grabbed him from behind and Chloe held onto Beca, making sure she was safe.

Jason attempted to get out of Aubrey's hold but couldn't budge from it for the life of him. He looked ahead and saw Beca raise her fist, but before she could even touch him, he quickly moved his head so the brunette ended up hitting Aubrey square in the face. "Dammit, Beca," Aubrey shot out when she accidentally loosened her grip on the man.

The brunette gave her an apologetic smile as Chloe quickly grabbed a hold of the man from behind pulling him down. Beca ran for him but was pushed back when Jason raised his legs in the air and kicked her. Aubrey rolled her eyes when the man grabbed a hold of Chloe and pulled her down in front of him. He quickly got up and went to kick the redhead but Chloe was too quick, and dodged it. Aubrey immediately punched him in the face, sending him back.

Beca stuck her foot out and kicked in the back of his legs, knocking him down. "Jesus Christ, who are you?" Jason asked when he looked up and saw all three girls standing in a fighting pose, smiling.

Aubrey slowly approached the guy as he got up. "Does it really matter? All that matters is, you're Jason Sherman, an art thief who has been travelling the world for the last six months stealing very valuable pieces of art." She finished.

Chloe walked up behind her, along with Beca who smirked when she saw the man slowly approaching the girls. "Just give up dude, it's over, finished, you've lost." She said smugly.

The man laughed. "Please, you're three women; I could easily take you down." He said before quickly charging at them. Before he could reach them, Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe all dropped down, lying flatly against the surface, as they train went through a tunnel. Jason had just enough time to look behind him and before he could comprehend what was happening, he was met with a wall, and darkness as the train continued its way through the blackness, leaving him behind.

Once the train exited the tunnel, the three girls slowly got up. Chloe looked over at both Aubrey and Beca, giggling. "What's so funny?" Beca raised a questioning eyebrow at the redhead.

Chloe shook her head before speaking up. "I guess you could say that was easier said than drawn." She winked; making the other two roll their eyes.

Chloe picked up Jason's bag and unzipped it. "God you're so lame sometimes," Beca said as she approached her, peeking in the bag.

Chloe pulled out a small piece of art and smiled. "Got it, we're good to go." She said stuffing it back inside the bag.

Aubrey sighed in content as the three girl walked down the train. "Okay good, we'll bring it back to Jesse, and then vacation time!" She replied excitedly.

Beca, Chloe and Aubrey made their way down the ladder of the train, back to the door. They opened it and were met with a very confused waiter.

He looked around as if something in the room would give him the answers as to why three beautiful girls were just coming from the roof of the train. "Hey you girls can't be here!" He shouted.

Beca rolled her eyes at the man as they continued to walk passed him. "Two points to the waiter for pointing out the obvious." She flicked her hand in the air, holding out a bill, hoping he would just drop it. Which he immediately grabbed the bill from the brunette's hand, and said no more.

The three girls approached the exit when they felt the train coming to a stop, and could hear an announcement over the speakers. "So before anyone else says anything, Beca what you did up there was irresponsible and you could have gotten hurt, if not worse." Aubrey randomly spoke up.

Beca shot a look towards the blonde, and rolled her eyes. "What exactly is it that I did, that was oh so wrong, oh wise one?" She replied sarcastically.

Aubrey scoffed and stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing the brunette's arm. "Are you for real, Beca? You almost got yourself throw off the train, if it wasn't for Chloe and I, you wouldn't be here right now." The anger in the blonde's voice was becoming visible.

Chloe looked back and forth between the two girls, knowing exactly what was coming next. "Oh please, I would have done just fine on my own. I am twenty years old. I know what I'm doing. You know Aubrey, you have a lot of nerve, I'm sick of always hearing what I did wrong. Why don't you ever rip on Chloe?" Beca glared at the blonde, daring her to continue.

Aubrey rolled her eyes when she saw the brunette clench her fists. "I'm not going to fight you Beca, calm down. I just want you to learn. Chloe doesn't mess up like you do, I don't need to tell her anything. You though, you're going to get yourself killed one day with that care free 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. I'm just look…" Aubrey was cut off by a very angry Beca.

Beca took one step towards the blonde. "Excuse me, why don't you just tell me your real problem Aubrey? Is it my alternative look, is it my piercings, just fucking tell me already so we can deal with this obsession you have with hating me and move on already." The brunette spat out.

Chloe threw her hands in the air and quickly shook her head. "Enough guys, I'm done listening to you two bicker. Aubrey leave Beca alone, and Beca, just try to be more careful. That's all. Now, both of you stop." The redhead said in an angry demanding voice, throwing both women off guard.

Aubrey sucked back a deep breath as she massaged her temples, slowly releasing all the anger as she exhaled. "Okay fine, I won't say anymore." She finished.

Beca crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at the blonde. "Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts," she muttered.

Chloe slapped Beca's arm and glared at her. "Stop, I mean it. I don't want to hear another word." She paused before looking in Aubrey's direction. "Now tell me, Aubrey, what are your plans for vacation?" She smiled, completely changing her attitude.

Aubrey continued to walk as she thought about what she intended to do on her week off. "Well, I definitely want to get some reading done, watch a few TV shows I've been meaning to catch up on, and obviously go out with you girls." She smiled at Chloe, and then at Beca, who just looked away.

Chloe nodded and just as she was about to respond she was cut off by Aubrey's cell phone, which had "I saw the sign" as her ringtone blaring through her speakers. The blonde held up a finger, indicating one minute, and started to walk away.

"Aubrey Posen," was all Beca and Chloe heard before she was too far to hear anymore.

Chloe looked over at Beca and gave her a small smile. "So what are your plans for vacation, other than hanging out with your two best buds," she nudged the brunette's arm, laughing when she saw the girl roll her eyes.

Beca felt a smile creep on her face. She couldn't help but smile when she was around the redhead, no matter the situation, and the seriousness of it, Chloe always had a way of bringing Beca out of a bad mood, which not many people had the ability to do. Actually, which no one but Chloe had the ability to do. "Not much," Beca shrugged. "I plan on spinning a few times, and maybe see my mom, but that's all." The brunette finished, looking down at her feet as she shuffled one against the gravel.

Chloe frowned when she saw how Beca immediately tensed when she brought up anyone from her family. "What about your dad?" Chloe asked cautiously, knowing it was a touchy subject for the brunette.

Beca let out a loud scoff and looked up at Chloe. "Please, I won't have any time to see him with my busy schedule." She rolled her eyes.

Chloe knew Beca's past well enough to know she wasn't a huge fan of her father, but she could never understand why she never tried to make amends with him. Family was something important to Chloe, and when she saw other people hurting because of it, it upset her, especially when it was someone she cared deeply about. "Beca, why don't you give him a chance, see him, maybe you'll have fun." Chloe attempted to convince the brunette without setting her off.

It was too late, just the thought of Robert Mitchell got Beca's skin crawling. "Because Chloe, I don't want to. I'm good with seeing him every Christmas. That's how it's been for the last five years of my life and I'm fine with it staying that way." Beca said in a dark tone, sending chills down Chloe's spine.

The redhead looked over at Beca and could tell the brunette was lost in a deep thought. She gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and gave her a small smile, in an attempt to let her know she was there if she needed her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Tina Mitchell was in the kitchen preparing a cake when she heard a fit of giggles coming from the living room. She quietly approached the source of the noise and smiled when she saw her husband down on the floor chasing after their little daughter._

_The tiny brunette continued to giggle as she ran away from her father. "I'm gonna get you!" Robert said in a silly tone as he continued to chase after his daughter._

_Beca fell over and had a fit of laughter when her dad started to tickle her. "Daddy stop," she managed to cry out through the laughter. "My friends will be here soon and I still have to put my dress on." _

_Robert lifted his little girl off the floor and held her up high as he stared into her adorable blue eyes. "Your friends will have to wait then, it's not every day my favorite girl turns five years old." He smiled as he placed her feet first back onto the ground._

_Tina walked quietly into the room, pressing a finger against her lips as she crept up behind her husband. She quickly grabbed his sides and screamed in his ear, making the grown man nearly jump out of his skin. "Boo," she laughed when she saw the look of terror in her husband's eyes. "Who would have guessed you'd be more of a scaredy cat than our daughter." She laughed as she watched the man try to calm his heartbeat._

_Robert quickly placed his lips against his wife's and kissed her deeply. "You're lucky I love you, or I may have had to kill you." He mumbled as their lips remained attached._

_Beca stuck her tongue out in disgust as she watched her two parents kissing. "Ew gross, cut it out." She made a face of disgust._

_Both Robert and Tina laughed at their daughter's antics, and turned to face her. "So, are you excited for all your presents today?" Tina bent down on one knee to talk to her little girl._

_Beca simply just shook her head and smiled. "No, not really," she stated, making both her parents look at each other, wondering what she had meant by that._

_Robert looked back at his daughter with a confused look. "What do you mean 'no not really,' you're five years old, you're supposed to only be excited for the presents!" He replied in a playful yet questioning tone._

_Beca just shrugged and looked up into her father's eyes. She gently pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled. "There's just nothing anyone can get me that I really want." Beca sighed, her eyes quickly flicking to the floor then back into her father's eyes once again. "I already have the best family, lots of cool toys and clothes. There's nothing else I need."_

_Both of Beca's parents looked at one another, astounded by what their little girl had just said to them. Tina hastily opened her mouth, but was left speechless. Robert swiftly grabbed a hold of his wife and daughter's hand, and brought them both over to the couch, Tina sat beside him, no hesitation, while Beca, not sure if she was in trouble, placed herself in front of her parents, with her head ducked low. "Beca," Robert started, placing his hand gently under his daughter's chin, lifting it up so she could look both of them in their eyes. "Do you want to hear the story of the best gift I've ever received?" He gave the tiny girl a warm smile._

_Beca scrunched her face in confusion, but slowly nodded, intrigued to hear more of what her father had to say. "It was actually five years ago, today." He winked at her, hoping she would catch on. _

_Beca raised an eyebrow, giving her father a questioning look. "You got your best gift on my birthday?" She asked confused, shuffling her foot against the carpet. "But that doesn't make sense, why would you get your favorite gift on my birthday, and not yours?" _

_Both Tina and Robert couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's confusion, both of them finding their daughter to be as cute as a kitten. Robert shook his head, smiling. He gently grabbed Beca by her waist, lifting her up onto his knee, so that she was facing both him, and Tina. "No you silly goose, you were the best present I have ever gotten. You were born today, five years ago." Robert explained in a playful tone, hoping his daughter would fully understand._

_Beca opened her mouth in surprise when she caught on to what her father was saying. "Oh," she quickly nodded, proud of herself for making the discovery. _

_Robert raised his hand with his index finger poking outward, and gently bopped her nose. "There you go, you get it. Now, want me to continue on with the story?" _

_Beca quickly nodded her head, interested in what else her father had to say about her. "Well, you see we hadn't quite been expecting you at this point; we thought we still had a week before we would finally get to meet you. I was in my study, grading some papers while your mother was upstairs sound asleep. If it wasn't for your mother calling my name for help, I would have had no idea what was going on." _

_He took a deep breath and continued on. "When I saw your mommy grabbing on to her tummy, I knew right away I would finally be able to meet my son or daughter that night…"_

_He went to continue on but was cut off by Beca. "Wait, you didn't know if I was going to be a girl or a boy?" The brunette was confused by her father's statement._

_Robert slowly shook his head, smiling. "Your mommy and I wanted to leave it a surprise. See, she wanted a girl and I wanted a boy so we thought it might be kind of fun to find out the day the baby was born." _

_Beca frowned when she heard that her father wanted a boy instead of her. Why would he tell her something so mean? Robert quickly realized that what he said had came out differently then he intended. He softly squeezed his daughter into a hug, trying to reassure her that he loved her no matter what. "I'm sorry sweetie. That came out wrong. Let me tell the rest of the story, I promise you, you'll like the ending." He smiled when Beca once again, quickly nodded her head, urging him to continue. _

_Robert looked over at Tina, looking for permission to carry on. She smiled at her husband, giving him one quick nod, letting him know it was fine to carry on. "Anyways, so I was a mess. See your mother was the one who had to give birth to you, yet she still somehow managed to keep her mind as clear as water. I, however," He laughed as he recalled the memory of how crazy he had been that night. "I, well I was running around not knowing what to do, my head was as loose as a screw."_

_Robert looked over at his wife, and smiled; remembering how calm she had been. "Anyways, your mother had to stop me dead in my tracks and calm me down. She could see the mess that I was in and was worried I'd faint before we'd be able to get her to the hospital so she could give birth to you. I quickly got her into the car and had to drive fifteen minutes before we had finally arrived at the hospital. I brought your mother straight to emergency and got her into a room right away." _

_Beca let out a sigh, looking down at her swinging feet as she continued to sit patiently on her father's lap. "What's the matter sweetie, are you bored? Did you want me to stop?" Robert frowned._

_Beca quickly shook her head in protest. "No, I'm just waiting to hear the part when I come in," Beca pouted, making both her parents laugh._

_Robert patted his daughter's knee, and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll get there." He said in a reassuring tone. "Well, after we got your mommy her room, that's when your grandpa and grandma showed up," he rolled his eyes at the memory, earning himself a light slap from Tina. He swiftly carried on, not wanting to get into any trouble from his wife. "Well they showed up and were a huge help." He smiled at his wife, letting out a sigh of relief when she gave him a nod. "See, we were both new to everything and we needed all the help we could get. So we patiently had to wait for you to decide when you were ready to come out. In fact it wasn't for nine whole hours until you finally decided you were ready to meet us, and the doctor had told us it was time." _

_Robert shifted on the couch, getting himself more comfortable to finish the rest of the story. "Your mother," he laughed to himself when he thought about what had happened. "Was squeezing my hand so hard, I swear she almost broke it. I have never…" Beca quickly cut Robert off._

"_Why was mommy squeezing your hand so hard?" She tilted her head in confusion. _

_Tina looked over at Robert, glaring at him, letting him know his mistake without having to say anything. Robert smacked his forehead when he realized what he had said, not wanting his daughter to find out at such a young age, about her mother's true and painful experience of giving birth to her. "Oh, she was squeezing it because she was so excited for you to be born that she just didn't know how to handle all the excitement, so she squeezed my hand to let it all out." He looked over at his wife hopeful, wondering if that excuse covered his slipup. Tina once again, gave him a subtle nod, and waited for the man to continue on, she hoped more carefully this time._

_Robert let out a sigh of relief before going on with his story. "Anyways, we were both so excited to find out if you were a girl or boy, at this point; we hadn't even picked out a name yet," he informed Beca. "Finally after thirty minutes of her pushing, we finally got you out from mommy's tummy. I remember it like it was just yesterday. Time passed slowly as I waited to hear if you were a girl or boy, praying that you were a boy." He looked over and saw Beca frowning, staring outside the window opposite from Tina and him. _

_He smiled and brought his hand up to her cheek, pulling her face back towards them so that she was looking at them. "And you know what?" He asked his daughter._

_Beca shook her head, still frowning at her father's words. "When the doctor had called out 'it's a girl,' something happened that I never expected." He gave the tiny brunette a warm smile. "My heart stopped and tears had started pouring down my cheeks as the doctor handed me my beautiful little girl for the first time ever." He brought Beca in closer to him, squeezing her tighter as he recalled the memory. "I looked into your beautiful blue eyes and realized I would never love any girl more than I love you and your mother. Your mother is my queen and you are my princess, and if I could go back to that day, and if I had the choice to choose for you to be a girl or a boy," he smiled when he saw a twinkle in Beca's eyes, as she stared at him with excitement. "I would still choose for you to be a girl, because I love my little girl so much and I always will. Daddy will always protect you no matter what because you're daddy's little girl, understand?" _

_Beca slowly nodded as the words finally made sense to her. She quickly wrapped her arms around Robert's neck and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you so much, daddy." She smiled. She quickly hopped off of Robert's knee and jumped onto Tina. 'And you too mommy, you're both the best parents a kid could ask for." Beca finished, warming both her parents' hearts._

_Robert looked over at both girls, who were the most important to him and smiled. "I love you too, Beca, and your mommy, and as long as I live, I will never stop loving you both."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe stood in front of Beca, patiently. She could tell that Beca was deep into her thoughts, and she knew it must have something to do with her past. She had no intention of interrupting her from her reverie; Aubrey however, didn't mind doing so. "That was Jesse," she approached both women. Chloe could tell just from the look on the blonde's face that the news she was about to share with them was going to be unsatisfactory to say the least. "He needs us to meet him at the office, a.s.a.p," Aubrey grumbled. She walked over to Beca and waved a hand back and forth in front of her face, breaking her from her thoughts. "Hello," Aubrey yelled to get her attention.

Beca jumped back and glared at Aubrey. "What the hell, Posen?" Beca shot out, making Aubrey roll her eyes.

She took a step back and scoffed at the brunette. Aubrey never understood why Beca always had to be so angry and difficult towards her. It was like a constant battle between the two. "Well, if you were paying attention to me in the first place…" She started, but was cut off.

Chloe immediately stepped in between both women, having enough of their ongoing battles. "Okay you two, stop before it starts." She stated. "Aubrey, continue on. Jesse called and wants us at the office. Why? I thought we were on vacation after this mission?" Chloe frowned at the thought of missing out on her precious time at the beach and being able to let loose with her best friends.

Aubrey shrugged, giving both Beca and Chloe stern looks. "Well, you know the deal, if John needs us, vacation will have to wait." The firmness in her voice was very visible. Sure Aubrey was looking forward to her time off, but she also knew that when duty called, and by duty, she meant John, that vacation time would have to be pushed aside for a while longer until the three girls had completed their next mission.

Beca scrunched her face in disappointment. She slouched, lowering her shoulders and let out a long, over exaggerated sigh. "What is it this time?"

Aubrey quickly shook her head. "I have no idea. We have to go to the office to find out. Jesse sounded pretty adamant about it." Aubrey shrugged when both Chloe and Beca groaned in frustration. "Now come on, let's go, there's no use in wasting time crying about it over here. We might as well get on the jet so we can all cry about it on there while on our way to the office to meet Jesse." Aubrey turned her back without another word and walked away quickly from both girls.

Beca walked closely beside Chloe and brought her mouth close to the red head's ear. "She seriously needs to get laid; she's about as tight as pickles in a jar." Beca smiled when Chloe let out a loud snort, laughing at her statement.

"I heard that! Fuck you Mitchell," Aubrey yelled from in front of them, not bothering to look back, she knew the tone in her voice had said it all.

The three girls entered the jet that was waiting for them in the middle of nowhere and took their places. Aubrey in the captain's chair, Chloe and Beca in the co-captain's seat. "Okay ladies, ready to take off?" She looked over at both women, who were fiddling around with switches and buttons.

Chloe nodded her head. "Affirmative," she stated.

"Aye aye, captain," Beca smirked when she saw how flustered Aubrey got.

Aubrey glared at the brunette, unimpressed. "This isn't a ship Beca, I've told you that before." Beca just shrugged and finished flipping her last switch.

The jet began to move swiftly across the path that was created for them, gradually it got faster and faster, eventually completely taking off, heading up into the bright blue sky.

Beca threw her head back as she let Aubrey take complete control since that was something the Blonde could do with no problem. She relaxed and let herself listen to Chloe and Aubrey's conversation on which celebrities were hot and which ones were not.

It wasn't long before Beca started to lose interest in the conversation taking place and her mind began to drift off into different and darker places.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Beca ran into her house, out of breath and covered in mud, a flush of red covered her tear stained cheeks. She quickly headed for the kitchen and was relieved when she saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table looking through a cook book. Tina looked up, and immediately got up from her seat ad approached her daughter. "Oh my lord, honey, what happened?" She grabbed a cloth and started dabbing at the brunette's eyes, wiping away her tears._

"_Andrew from next door chased after me and pushed me so I skidded through the mud, and hurt my knee," Beca cried out._

_Tina frowned, and led her daughter to the kitchen table. She sat her down on one of the chairs and lifted her pants up to see a large gash across the brunette's knee. She quickly grabbed some paper towels and wet it with some water before she started to clean Beca's cut._

_The side door swung open and Robert walked in, arms full of logs for the fire place. He looked over at his wife cleaning Beca's cut and frowned when he saw his daughter crying. "Beca, what happened?" He asked in a soft, yet firm tone. He walked over to the fire place, placed the logs down and quickly approached his daughter. _

_Beca looked up at him and frowned. "Andrew from next door chased after me and shoved me, and I hurt my knee." She said in a tone that could barely be considered a whisper._

_Robert shook his head and headed straight for the side door. "That's it; I'm going to go give that little twerp a piece of my mind. Who does he think he is?" Robert grumbled._

_Tina immediately got off her knee and ran towards her husband, grabbing his arm to keep him inside. "He's just a kid, Robert…" She went to continue on but was immediately cut off by her husband._

"_He's thirteen and she's ten, he should be picking on someone his own age, not a little girl." Robert raised his voice, shocking both Tina and Beca._

_Tina shook her head and frowned. "Well then, we'll talk to his parents. You're not talking to him yourself, he's just a kid, it's not our business to discipline him." Tina firmly stated. "You finish cleaning Beca's cut, I'll go talk to Andrews's parents. You're in no state to go over there." She looked back at Beca, who was still whimpering. "Sweetie, I'll be right back, daddy is gonna finish up, okay?" She gave the brunette a small smile when she saw her head nod up and down. _

_Tina glared at her husband, threw her shoes on and quickly left the house without another word. Robert quickly approached his daughter and gave her a tight hug. He pulled back and smiled at her. 'Now let me take a look at this cut," he said as she pulled her pant leg back up. He frowned when he saw the size of the gash. "He really did a number on you, huh?" _

_Beca slowly nodded her head, keeping her eyes averted from her father. "Yeah, but I'll be okay." She mumbled._

_Robert smiled when he heard the words leave his daughter's mouth. Beca wasn't like most girls her age; she was stronger and much wiser. "Of course you will, and do you know why?" He said as he headed to the sink, and reached underneath it, grabbing peroxide. "Because you're my daughter and you're tough as nails." He pinched the girl's cheek and smiled when he saw her face light up a tiny bit. "Now brace yourself, this is going to sting," He dabbed the paper towel in peroxide and slowly brought it towards Beca's knee._

_Beca flinched as he got closer. "Relax," Robert gave the girl a reassuring smile. "It'll only hurt for a second." He lied, knowing very well peroxide stung like a bitch, even for a man his age. He gently began dabbing Beca's gash, and shuddered when he heard his daughter yelp, but Beca being the tough child she was allowed him to continue and stayed still the whole time._

_He eventually finished and looked up at his daughter, smiling. "There, now you're good as new. Was that so bad?"_

_Beca nodded her head quickly. "Yes," she shot out in disbelief. "That was like getting hit by a train!" The brunette finished._

_Robert chuckled and shook his head at his daughter's words. "Slightly over exaggerating a bit, don't you think?" He smiled when he saw his daughter's famous signature smirk appeared on her face._

_Beca shrugged and opened her mouth to say something, but deciding last minute she didn't want to, she quickly shut it. This didn't go unnoticed by Robert. "What were you going to say, sweetie?" Robert perked his ears in anticipation._

_Beca sucked back a deep breath, releasing it before speaking up. "Why are you and mommy fighting so much lately?" She mumbled. Beca had noticed her parents weren't getting along as much as they used to, even a year earlier they hadn't fought nearly as much as they were the last few months._

_Robert's stomach turned when the brunette's voice rang through his ears. He had thought that he and Tina were keeping their arguments discrete, but was now proven otherwise. "Oh sweetie, sometimes when couples grow older, they run into some rough patches through their time together and that's all that's happening with your mom and I; we're just hitting some rough patches." He assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze._

_Beca furrowed her eyebrows; she looked down at their hands, then back up into her father's eyes. "Promise, 'cause Emily's parents used to be happy, and then they started fighting and now they're getting a divorce." The tone in Beca's voice was rushed and confused._

_Robert got up from his knee and dragged his daughter over to the living room, sitting her down on the couch. "Listen Beca, you have nothing to worry about. Your mother and I aren't Emily's parents, we're your parents, and like I've told you many times. As long as I am alive, you and your mother will always be the two most important women to me. I love you both so much and that will never change." He smiled._

_Beca relaxed upon hearing her father's word and let out a long breath she wasn't aware she was holding back. "Okay good, I just had to make sure." She shrugged._

_Robert nodded his head and grabbed his daughter into a tight embrace. "I love you Beca, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." He whispered._

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Beca, we're here." Chloe shook the brunette from her thoughts, frowning when she saw a tear escaping the corner of her right eye. "Are you okay, I didn't mean to alarm you?"

Beca quickly shook her head and sat up. She rested both elbows on her thighs and placed her head into her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Just ate some bad food I guess. That's what you get with train food after all, isn't it?" She smiled, attempting to hide the pain that was swimming around inside of her.

Chloe nodded, giving the girl a sad smile. "Or maybe it was me kissing you that did it to you," she joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I mean, normally when we go undercover as a couple we don't do more than hold hands and cuddle. This time I took it a bit further."

Beca's heart sank; she had actually enjoyed the kiss the two shared on the train earlier, so hearing that Chloe regretted it was kind of like a big slap in the face. Beca slowly shook her head and forced a smile across her face. "No, it wasn't the kiss at all, although yeah, it was kind of weird." Beca laughed, trying to cover the hurt in her voice.

Chloe chuckled and quickly turned her back to the brunette, frowning as she did so.

"Alright, let's go see what Jesse wants so we can get this mission over with and get on with our vacation already." Aubrey sighed as she got up from her seat.

The three girls left the jet and headed to three motorcycles that were waiting for them beside the landing strip.

Chloe threw one leg over the side of the motorcycle as she placed a helmet over her head. Buckling it up, she looked over at Aubrey and Beca, smiling. "Ready to go girls," she winked. Both Beca and Aubrey gave the redhead a thumbs up, and quickly took off, leaving dust flying behind them.

Ten minutes later and all three girls were walking into a building, laughing. They looked over at the front desk and smiled at the blonde receptionist waiting for them. "Hey mama sita's, what's crackin'?" The girl smiled.

"Hey Amy, how are you on this fine day?" Chloe asked the girl cheerfully.

Amy shrugged as she got up from her seat and approached the three girls. "You know the usual, hung-over, tired and horny." Amy bluntly answered, making Aubrey scrunch her face in disgust.

The four of them entered the office and frowned when they saw a tall gentleman with short brown hair and big puppy dog eyes, waiting for them. "Good evening, ladies," He smiled. His smile quickly faded when the enthusiasm was not returned from any of them.

The three girls approached a couch sitting in the middle of the office and sat down one by one. "What's so good about it?" Beca mumbled as she took a seat beside Chloe.

The man frowned and walked around the desk that was placed in front of the couch, and stood directly in front of the three Angels. "Listen, I know you were all expecting vacation time after that last mission, which, by the way, amazing job." He said a little too enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood. It hadn't worked so he put his game face back on. "But John has a really important mission for you ladies, and it can't wait."

"Jesse, it's okay, this is our job, and we understand." Chloe smiled, feeling sorry for the man, seeing how cold Beca was being towards him.

Jesse smiled and gave the three girls a quick and subtle nod. Everyone's attention was brought to a speaker behind Jesse, when it began to ring. "Well then, let's get to it, shall we?" He said as he pressed a button.

A loud voice boomed over the speaker. "Hello Angels," a man said happily, making all three of the women smile.

"Hi John," they all replied in sync. The three of them could never stay angry at John; there was just something about the mysterious man that brought out the good in everyone.

"Hi John," Amy replied after the three women, not wanting to be left out.

John laughed on the other end. "Hello Amy, Jesse." He added. The three girls waited patiently for the mysterious man to continue. None of them, including Jesse and Amy had ever seen what John looked like so it was always a wonder to them who the man behind the generous voice actually belonged to. They actually found it kind of humorous, taking orders from a mysterious man who could be anywhere in the world. A mysterious man whom they all trusted with their life, yet they had never met him, and all they knew was his name was John Smith, and that he was their boss.

"Well, first of all excellent job on the Jason Sherman case," John started. Chloe moved both her hands, one grabbing a hold of Aubrey's and the other grabbing a hold of Beca's. The brunette's stomach was met with immediate butterflies when she felt the redhead's soft skin against hers. Chloe slowly intertwined their fingers, looked over at Beca and gave her a small smile.

"I know this was supposed to be your vacation time and I am truly sorry to bring you back here so soon, but I'm afraid this case is a fairly big one, and I need everyone's help. That includes you, Amy, Jesse." John stated firmly. "Everyone, meet Lilly," John continued. Jesse walked towards the office door and opened it, revealing a taller Asian woman, with dark brown hair, almost black, who smiled and walked into the office.

The three Angels looked back and smiled at her, all giving her their individual greeting. "Hello, pleased to meet you." Lilly softly replied.

Beca's eyes darted to Chloe and Aubrey, her face scrunched in confusion. "What did she say?" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear.

The redhead shrugged and softly shook her head. "She said some sort of greeting I assume," Chloe giggled.

John cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention back to the speaker on the desk. "Anyways, Lilly is considered to be the world's next genius so everyone wants to work with her in hopes to use her brain for good causes, such as cures. Problem is this includes the people who want to use her for evil. If you'll all direct your attention to the screen beside you," Jesse grabbed a remote off the desk, hit the power button and a large picture came up on the screen.

All three Angels looked over and saw a picture of a good looking guy, maybe in his mid-twenties with blondish-brownish hair and a stern look on his face.

"Damn, break me off a piece of that kit-kat bar," Amy's jaw dropped in disbelief as her eyes lied upon the picture that was on the screen.

"Everyone, this is Luke, and Amy, he's off limits." John stated before the blonde could speak up again. "Luke is after Lilly for reasons that are unknown. So our job is to find out what Luke wants and keep Lilly safe, out of harm's way from him." John let out a shaky breath that didn't go unnoticed by the Angels. "I'm counting on you girls to keep her safe. This is very important and you must protect her with your lives. She is under our watch now; you have the jurisdiction to do whatever it takes to keep her safe." John finished.

Aubrey looked over at Chloe and Beca, giving them a firm nod. "Any idea where we start," she asked hopeful.

"Well, so far all we know is Luke owns one of the big clubs here around L.A; unfortunately we don't know which one." The Angels could hear the disappointment in John's voice.

Aubrey looked over at Beca. "Think you can find out?"

Beca frowned and nodded her head. "Well I can try, but there are lots of clubs in L.A. and I only DJ at a few of them."

"Just do the best you can. Jesse, Amy and I will continue to do as much research as possible and see if we can find anything else out. Until then, Lilly will be staying with each of you, and as I mentioned, take good care of her, she's very special." John finished before hanging up the phone.

The three girls got up and began to pace around the room eagerly. "Well, I'll take Lilly for tonight and I guess we can start tomorrow on finding out where Luke works," Aubrey stated as she approached Lilly.

"That is if he doesn't get to us first." Beca added.

Chloe looked over at Jesse and Amy. "Do the best you can on finding more out about Luke, whatever you can get will help. Until then Aubrey will keep her safe tonight and Beca or I will keep her safe tomorrow." Chloe looked over at Aubrey and frowned. "Be safe, Bree and you know the drill, call us if you need us."

Aubrey approached Lilly and smiled, attempting to put her at ease and make her feel safe in anyway possible. "I will. Lilly, you ready to go?"

Lilly simply nodded her head and the two left without another word. Beca went to follow right behind them but was immediately pulled back by Chloe. "Want to grab a drink?" Chloe asked expectantly.

Beca smiled at the redhead and looked back at Amy and Jesse. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, have a good one." She said before leaving with Chloe, who was quick to link their arms.

"Think they're doing it?" Amy whispered to Jesse.

The man laughed and shook his head confidently. "No way, they haven't even admitted their feelings to themselves, let alone each other. There's no way in hell those two are having sex."

"I don't know, it's like every time I see them, they just keep getting closer and closer. I mean fuck, next time Chloe is going to be practically sitting on Beca's lap when they're in here." She winked. Jesse just shook his head laughing. He knew the two had an obvious attraction for each other, but he also knew Beca quite well, and Beca was not one to act upon feelings, let alone admit she had them. The two left the office, turning the light off and shutting the door behind them not looking forward to all the work tomorrow would have in store for them.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca and Chloe sat inside a bar looking around at all the drunk people being loud and obnoxious. Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "God, I hope I am not like that when I'm drunk." She said hopeful.

Beca let out a loud snort and rolled her eyes. "Please, you're much worse." She smirked.

Chloe's jaw dropped and she lightly smacked her over the head. "Don't be so rude. I'm not that bad." She frowned.

Beca shifted in her seat, turning around so that her back was facing Chloe. "See that blonde chick," Beca pointed in the direction of a girl who looked to be in her early twenties, hanging off of some guy, clearly too drunk to function. "You're basically that when you're drunk." She turned back around to face a shocked Chloe.

The redhead scoffed and quickly shook her head. "No way, I am not that bad." The denial was visible in her voice.

"Oh, you're that bad. Do you know how many times I've had to pull you away from some drunken girl you were ready to bang right in the bar or how many times you basically have hung off of me 'cause you can't hold your own weight." She pointed out. "Trust me, you're that bad."

Chloe frowned at the brunette, making Beca's heart flutter. "Well, I'm sorry I like to have a good time with my closest friends." Her frown quickly escalated to a pout.

"Don't try the pouty face with me. It won't work." Beca smiled when she saw how adorable the other woman looked.

Chloe shrugged, grabbing her glass of beer, taking a nice long chug from it. She placed the glass down and wiped her mouth with her thumb and index finger. She looked back at Beca, frowning once again.

"What?" Beca scrunched her face in confusion.

"What was on your mind today? You seemed out of it a few times." Chloe stated, preparing herself for the worse, as Beca was not one who enjoyed talking about her personal life. Maybe it was the alcohol because to Chloe's surprise Beca willingly answered the question, no issue whatsoever.

"My dad," Beca frowned.

"What about him?" Chloe gave the brunette a sad smile. She reached her hand out and gently placed it on top of Beca's, urging her to continue.

"I was thinking about the day he left." Beca sighed. She was never one to open up about her feelings to anyone but her mother, and even opening up to her mother she had trouble with sometimes. But something about Chloe made it easy though. Something about Chloe made Beca feel at ease, even on her worst days. What Beca felt with Chloe is what most people spend their whole lives looking for and when they find it, they do everything in their power to keep it. What she had with Chloe is what makes everyone feel happy and complete. Not with Beca though. No, what she had with Chloe made her feel the complete opposite, it made her feel scared and more broken than it should have. Maybe it was because the redhead always seemed to have everything together, maybe it was because of how happy Chloe was all the time, or maybe it was because Beca loved her and Beca didn't believe in love. Why? It's simple really, because in the end, whether you're in love, married, or a happy family, nothing lasts forever and in the end someone is always bound to leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Beca stirred in her bed, wide awake as she listened to the voices downstairs. This had been happening a lot lately, being woken up in the middle of the night by yelling. The brunette slowly crawled out of bed and tiptoed towards her bedroom door. She slowly opened it, making sure it wouldn't make a creak. When she had it fully opened she slowly tiptoed towards the top of the stairs and bent down as she listened to the fighting taking place beneath her._

"_I'm sick and tired of this Robert, these late nights when you come home, claiming you're at work when I know you're not." Tina yelled frustrated from all the fighting they had been doing lately. Beca could tell she had been crying, her mother's voiced sounded raspy and broken._

"_Well I told you Tina, what is it you want me to do? I have papers to grade; I'm swamped with work right now. It's not like I can do any of it over here. I mean Christ, you're always yelling at me. I mean the only time I can get any peace and quiet around here is when you're asleep, and at that point, I want to sleep as well. So really, what is it you expect of me?" Robert growled back, fists clenched as he attempted to hold back his anger and keep his voice as low as possible._

"_I expect you to be here with your family, like you promised all those years ago when Beca was born. You said you'd never leave me alone, yet here I am every night, saying good night to our daughter while you're out doing god knows what." Tina yelled, not caring how loud she was being._

_Beca immediately stood up; her heart began to race as she continued to listen to the fight going on. Most of the fights her parents had lately were bad, but this one, this one was different. Something about the way her mother sounded let Beca know that something wasn't right, which made her feel worried._

"_Well I'm sorry if I'm the only one working my ass off around here, I mean your part-time job doesn't pay for shit. If it wasn't for my income, our daughter wouldn't have a roof over her head or the clothes on her back. You should be thanking me!" Robert yelled back, also not caring how loud he was getting._

"_You're a husband and father, Robert. You're supposed to do all those things. You're supposed to be protecting your family and providing for us. Why would I thank you for that?" Tina lowered her voice, but the anger could still be heard clear as day as she spoke. "You know you signed up for this when we got married and decided to have Beca thirteen years ago. You can't just decide now that you want out." Tina scoffed._

"_Jesus Christ, I'm not saying I want out! I'm saying just get off my fucking back. I'm doing all that I can, I'm already stressed as it is, it's not helping with you yelling at me all the time!" Robert threw his hands in the air as he stomped passed his wife._

"_What's that smell?" Tina immediately caught a scent of something that wasn't familiar; something that she knew didn't belong on her husband._

"_Wh- What, what smell? I don't know what you're talking about woman." Robert sighed in frustration._

_Tina quickly walked over to her husband grabbing a hold of him, pressing her nose up against him, taking a large waft in. "What are you doing?" Robert quickly pulled back, stepping away from his wife. "Are you crazy?" He shot out._

_Beca whimpered as she listened closely to the conversation her parents were having. What she heard next, made her feel sick to her stomach. It made her feel more sick than she had ever felt before in her entire life._

"_Whose fucking perfume is that?" Tina spat out._

"_What are you talking about? There's no perfume on me and you're crazy, Tina." Robert lowered his voice as fear took over him._

"_Oh no, I know the smell of a woman's perfume Robert and that is not mine so who the fucks is it?" Tina yelled._

_Robert's eyes shot open as he heard the words leave his wife's mouth, his heart sank and he felt like he was going to be sick any second._

_Beca's heart began to race as she continued to listen._

_"Keep your voice down. I don't want to wake Beca up." Robert whispered._

"_How dare you! You're fucking cheating on me, aren't you?" Tina screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_Tina…" Robert started but wasn't able to finish his sentence before his face was met with his wife's hand._

"_Who is she?" Tina yelled louder. Robert stared at his wife in silence as thoughts raced through his head. Was this the end of his marriage? What had he done? Would he ever be forgiven? _

"_Well?" Tina spat out, as she waited for her husband to say something. "Who the fuck is she?" She pressed on._

_Robert took a deep breath, exhaling before finally speaking up. "Her name is Sheila." Was all he could say before his face was met with one more slap._

"_Get out!" Tina screamed._

_Beca's eyes widened when the realization had hit her. Her dad had been gone all these nights for another woman, not because of work. He missed her last karate competition, not because of work, but because some other woman had his attention._

"_Tina," Robert ran after his wife. _

_She quickly stopped and spun around to face him. "I said get the fuck out, go sleep at Sheila's house tonight, you're not welcome here. I want a divorce!" She yelled before stomping up the stairs. Beca quickly ran back into her bedroom as she felt the tears run down her face. She crawled into bed and slammed her face into her pillow before the tears could turn into sobs._

_Robert just stared at the stairs as his heart sank. He so badly wanted to go make things right with his wife and daughter, but deep down inside he was too much of a coward and he knew he had failed as a husband and father so he took his wife's advice and grabbed his car keys, and left without another word._

_Beca continued to cry. All she wanted in that moment was her dad, but for some reason, it was clear he didn't want her back. She pulled her face away from her pillow and roughly wiped her tears away. "I'm not going to cry," she whispered to no one in particular. "I'm tough as nails," she whispered, reminding herself hoping that it would help. It didn't. Beca spent the rest of the night curled up in a ball on her bed, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Eventually she drifted off into a slumber, not looking forward to waking up in the morning because the one man she depended most on wouldn't be there._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hey everyone. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story, it really means a lot. I forgot to leave a little authors note for you on the first chapter. So basically, I have a lot planned for this fic, I don't want to give anything away, but I suggest keeping your minds open when it comes to this fic. This isn't my usual writing style that I am using here, so I would greatly appreciate some feedback. Tell me things you liked, things you didn't like, and maybe some things you would like to see me do differently. Anyways that's all I really have to say, I'll try to answer any of your questions you may have.**

**Special thanks to my beta LoveAndFury (Michell) for this chapter, and the first (as I said I forgot to leave an author's note because I was much too excited to post the chapter haha). She helped with a lot of my ideas for this fic, and had to undergo many Skype calls from me, she's an excellent person and writer (though I'm sure every single person knows of her, if you don't check her stories out.**

**A second thank you to inkstainedpinky, she was a major help when it came to the planning, and gave me some of my biggest ideas for this fic. I'm sure everyone is reading her fic as well (Stone hard as bulletproof glass), and I really don't need to say how amazing it is and how great of a writer she is. In case you're not reading it, definitely check it out because you will not regret a second of it.**

**Anyways here is chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy. Like I said feedback would be great! Have a good one guys!**

Lilly woke up with the sun shining in her face; it was a beautiful day out. She opened her eyes and rolled over, smiling when she looked out the window and was met with a bright blue sky with many clouds in it. It was the type of day that one would consider perfect. She slowly sat up and stretched, letting out a giant yawn.

She cocked her head towards the bedroom door when her nose was met with a familiar smell; curious about it, she slowly got up from the bed she had been sleeping in and slowly made her way out into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Aubrey shouted when she saw Lilly slowly making her way to the kitchen. "I'm making bacon and eggs. I hope you're hungry." Aubrey smiled as she flipped one of the eggs over to keep it from burning.

Lilly gave the blonde a shy smiled back as she pulled out one of the stools that was in front of the counter that the blonde was currently standing behind, cooking. "Yes actually, I'm starved." Lilly whispered.

Aubrey nodded as she walked over to the sink. She turned the water on and carefully washed her hands; she looked back toward Lilly and smiled once again. "Did you sleep well?"

Lilly quickly nodded and gave Aubrey thumbs up. "Yeah, you have a comfy bed," she whispered once again. Aubrey let out a tiny snicker upon hearing the words barely escape her mouth. She was curious as to why Lilly felt that she had to say everything in a tiny voice, but seeing as Aubrey was not one to involve herself in other people's lives, she kept her thoughts to herself.

Aubrey went to reply, but before she could she was interrupted by her cellphone ringing and vibrating on the counter. She quickly grabbed it and frowned when she saw Jesse's name appear on the screen.

"Hello," she immediately answered knowing very well that it could be some sort of news on Luke. Aubrey listened intently as Jesse spoke on the other line. She looked over at Lilly and gave the woman a frown. "Okay, I got it. What's the address?" She grabbed a piece of paper and pen from one of her drawers and started jotting something down onto it. "Okay, I'll meet you and the others there in thirty minutes," she quickly ended the call and let out a loud sigh.

Aubrey walked over to where Lilly was currently sitting with a confused look on her face. She grabbed a stool out and sat down beside her. "Lilly, I'm afraid I have some bad news." She rested her hand on the other woman's knee before continuing on. "That was Jesse and he said that your friend Ashley-." She took a pause as she thought of how to word the last part of her sentence. "She was found dead this morning," she softly said.

Aubrey was never one who was good at delivering bad news. That was usually left up to Chloe, seeing as she had the sweetest personality out of all three of the Angels.

Lilly looked into Aubrey's eyes and the blonde could see the pain swimming through them. "Did Jesse say how?" Lilly whispered as she felt a tear slowly creep down her cheek. She and Ashley had been friends since they met in university five years back.

Lilly thought back to the day they first met. Some guy was making Lilly uncomfortable because of her signature whisper and Ashley came out of nowhere and defended her. Ashley had a big heart and was the type of girl to never take anything from anyone.

When Aubrey didn't respond to Lilly right away, she let out a soft sigh and looked her straight in the eyes. "It was Luke, wasn't it?" Lilly whispered, as more tears fell from her eyes.

Aubrey slowly nodded her head and grabbed Lilly's hand, gently squeezing it. "I'm afraid it was. I don't know all the details yet but from what Jesse said, she was suffocated." Aubrey's gaze quickly went back to the direction of her phone as it started to vibrate on the counter again. This time it was just a text message from Chloe.

_Hey Bre, Beca and I are on our way to Ashley's house. We'll see you shortly._

Aubrey quickly read over the message before sending her reply.

_Okay, I'm just taking care of things with Lilly, then I'll drop her off at the office and be on my way as well._

Aubrey laid her phone on the counter and looked back up to meet Lilly's eyes. "I promise Lilly, Luke won't get away with this. The other Angels and I are going to the crime scene now and we're going to find out everything we can. You have my word." Aubrey stared at the other woman intently as though her words weren't cutting it.

Lilly slowly got up from her stool and began to walk away from Aubrey at a leisurely pace; she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Aubrey once again. "I don't have many friends. Ashley was one of the few I have. A lot of people think I'm weird because of the way I talk and how shy I am, but Ashley saw right passed all that. Please do anything you can to find her killer," Lilly whispered before turning back around and making her way to the spare bedroom she had slept in the previous night.

Aubrey let out a long and exaggerated sigh as she slowly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She knew she had a long and difficult day ahead of her and she did not feel ready for it whatsoever. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her cellphone; unlocking it, she quickly hit speed dial to call Chloe.

"Hello," Chloe answered immediately.

"Hey, so I was thinking if we're going to find out exactly what happened, we'll need to go undercover. I'm going to swing by the office and pick some gear up, then I'll head down to meet you guys."

"Okay, sounds good. We'll see you soon then," Chloe said before hanging up.

Aubrey quickly finished grabbing everything she needed and made her way downstairs to see Lilly waiting by the front door, her head ducked. "Hey, are you ready to go?" Aubrey rested a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Lilly looked up and gave Aubrey a small smile as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm good to go."

Both girls left the house without another word. Aubrey closed the door, locking it behind her and headed to the car where Lilly was waiting inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Lilly and Aubrey arrived at the address and parked down the street where they couldn't be seen. Aubrey got out and smiled when she saw Chloe, Beca and Jesse approaching her. "Hello ladies," Aubrey nodded.

Jesse rolled his eyes as he made his way to the trunk of the car. "I resent that. I am not a lady and don't mind proving it if it becomes a question," he smiled.

Chloe laughed as she pulled a duffel bag from the trunk and began making her way behind a bush. "Yes, Jesse, don't worry. When it comes to your manhood, it's not a question," She smirked.

Beca grabbed the second duffel bag from the trunk and purposely smacked Jesse with it. "Hey Miss Swanson, you're in charge of keeping Lilly safe while we're in there." She turned her back to him and headed towards the same bush Chloe was currently changing behind. "And do us all a favor, keep your man bits to yourself. We don't need you scarring the poor girl for life." She smirked before quickly ducking behind the bush to change.

Aubrey smiled as she shook her head. She grabbed the third duffel bag from the trunk and looked over at Lilly, who was standing awkwardly by the passenger door of her car. "Are you going to be okay," she asked.

Lilly quickly nodded her head and gave the blonde a thumb up. "I'll be fine," she smiled. Aubrey looked over at Jesse and gave him a quick nod before disappearing behind the same bush as Beca and Chloe.

The three Angels casually walked up to the house, dressed as police officers. They saw a man guarding the front door and approached him. "Whoa ladies, I'm going to need to see some I.D. before I can let you gorgeous girls inside." He held a hand up, blocking them from entering.

Aubrey looked over at Beca and Chloe and shook her head. "You really must not know what you're doing if you can't tell when the lieutenant is standing right in front of you," she said sternly.

The man's jaw dropped as he looked at Aubrey's chest and saw a tag on it with the word 'lieutenant' etched across it. "I'm so sorry lieutenant. I had no idea." The man was flustered as he looked helplessly at Chloe and Beca, as if he was pleading for help.

Aubrey nodded towards the door. "It's fine. Just let us in so we can do our job," Aubrey demanded.

The man quickly opened the door and gestured for the three girls to go on in. Chloe and Beca headed straight upstairs to investigate the body while Aubrey remained downstairs to look for any clues, to help find out who the culprit was that they would have to look for.

Chloe and Beca entered Ashley's bedroom and frowned when they saw the girl's naked body sprawled out on the bed. "Poor girl, she looks like she was our age." Beca sighed as she opened up her bag, pulling a black light out.

Chloe walked to the opposite side of the bed and opened her bag, removing plastic gloves. She quickly snapped them on and brought her hands to Ashley's mouth, gently opening it wide enough so she could investigate further what had happened. "I don't see anything unusual inside her mouth so she didn't choke on anything." Chloe looked over at Beca as she shined a small flashlight inside the girl's mouth.

Beca nodded and grabbed a pillow that was on the floor, beside the bed. "No, but I think it's very possible she was suffocated though." Beca showed the pillow to Chloe and then laid it on the bed.

Chloe nodded and grabbed the pillow from the bed; she grabbed her black light from her bag and shined it over top of the pillow. "You see the yellowish-green spot, that's saliva; it looks like we found our weapon." Chloe flicked her black light off and headed towards the door.

Beca quickly followed behind her. "Now all we need to find is proof that Luke or one of his men killed her," she sighed.

Chloe stopped and turned around to face Beca. "You did well, Beca. I'm glad we're a team. I don't know what I would do without you," she smiled.

Beca felt her cheeks heat up when she saw the redhead's eyes sparkle. She cleared her throat and shrugged. "Well, I mean, I wouldn't be able to work with anyone else aside from you. God only knows what would happen if Aubrey and I worked together," she smirked.

Chloe laughed and playfully smacked Beca's arm. "Don't worry, Aubrey cares about you. You two just need to find a mutual ground."

They both headed towards the stairs, Beca nearly tripped when Chloe suddenly stopped in front of her. "Look there." She pointed to the corner of the top step.

Beca kneeled down and grabbed a circular chip off the carpet. "It's a casino chip. What about it?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

Choe grabbed the chip from Beca's hand and smiled. "Well, apparently unlike someone, I did my research before coming here, and Ashley doesn't seem like much of a gambler. That seems like something Luke would be more into." She waved the chip in front of Beca's face before putting it inside a tiny clear bag.

Beca's jaw dropped as the realization hit her. "Oh my god, we need to take this back to the lab right away and check if for finger prints. Whoever it is, is clearly an idiot and dropped it without realising," Beca smirked.

Chloe gave Beca a quick nod and ran downstairs, only to come to a halt when she reached the bottom and almost ran into Aubrey, who was leaning down checking the bottom step. "What is it," Chloe asked.

"Well, the person who killed Ashley is definitely not Luke." Aubrey lifted her body up and looked at Chloe. "Whoever killed Ashley wears a size nine shoe, which would most likely make him around five feet and eight inches tall. Luke is five feet and eleven inches tall and wears size eleven. That means one of Luke's men most likely killed Ashley. Now we just need to find out who killed her. If we can find him, maybe we can find Luke."

Aubrey looked over at Chloe who was smiling and holding up a tiny bag with the casino chip inside of it. "I found this little gem at the top of the stairs. Beca and I are going to bring it back to the lab and test it for fingerprints." Chloe stepped beside Aubrey and looked back at Beca, who was smiling.

Aubrey shook her head at both women as she headed towards the front door. "No, you and Jesse can go test it out for fingerprints. Beca and I will…" She cut herself off as she investigated the doorknob. "How did we miss this?" She kneeled down and examined the lock.

Chloe looked back at Beca and shrugged. "What did we miss?"

Aubrey looked back at both women and waved for them to come forward. "There's no sign of forced entry so either Ashley left her door unlocked or…" Beca cut Aubrey off.

"Or Ashley knew her killer on a personal level and trusted him," she finished.

Chloe quickly nodded and gestured her hand towards the stairs. "That would explain why she was nude. The person who killed her could have been someone she was seeing!"

"Guys, look over there." Beca pointed to the living room at a bouquet of flowers. "They're not even out of the wrapper yet, he must have brought them over for her."

Aubrey quickly stood up, and opened the front door. "We need to go talk to Lilly; she'll be able to help us out." Beca and Chloe quickly followed Aubrey, completely ignoring the man who was still guarding the front door, screaming after them.

The three angels made it to where their cars were parks and approached Lilly, who was listening to Jesse talk about movies. "Lilly," Aubrey called out grabbing her attention.

Lilly turned to face the three Angels and gave them a small smile. "Was Ashley seeing anyone before she was killed?" Beca shot out, earning herself a glare from Aubrey for being quite insensitive.

Lilly frowned and nodded her head. "Yeah, she went on a few dates with this guy named Bumper. I don't know much about him aside from the fact that they met at some club and he works at the casino. They only went on like three dates; last I heard she called it off about a week ago." Lilly looked back and forth between the three women. "Why do you ask?"

"That would explain the flowers then, he must have gone over to apologize," Beca said.

Aubrey looked over at Beca and Chloe. "And they met at a club? I think we found our killer. We just need to double check the fingerprints we got from the casino chip. If it comes back positive, we'll go question him about it tonight." Chloe and Beca both nodded. "Jesse, you and Chloe go figure out what to do with Lilly while Beca and I will see what we can find from the casino chip." Aubrey quickly got inside her car.

Beca looked back at Chloe and gave the redhead a pleading look. Being alone with Aubrey for a day was something she had always tried to avoid so she was not looking forward to it whatsoever. "You'll be fine," Chloe whispered. She walked to the other side of the car and kneeled down in front of Aubrey's window. "Be nice," she winked.

Aubrey scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you think I'm going to do to your precious girlfriend but I promise to behave."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Aubrey on the cheek. "Don't call her my girlfriend, we're just friends," she whispered. She quickly got up and waved to Beca. "See you girls later, have fun and don't kill each other," she smirked.

Chloe got into the passenger seat of Jesse's truck and looked back at Lilly. "Are you feeling okay?"

Lilly grabbed the seatbelt and wrapped it around her, buckling it in. She looked up at Chloe and nodded. "I'll be fine. I just want to find who killed Ashley," she simply said.

Chloe gave the other woman a stern look. "I promise, we'll find out what happened and whoever did it won't get away with it." Chloe looked over at Jesse, gave him a quick nod and flipped the radio on.

Jesse started to drive off and shook his head when Chloe turned the volume up to the song 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift. "Do you really have to play this song on full blast? It's literally the worst piece of crap to ever get aired on the radio and not to mention way overplayed," he yelled.

Chloe gasped and looked back at Lilly, who was mouthing the words along. "I don't know. It must not be that bad if it gets played so often," she smirked.

Jesse laughed at the redhead and drove towards the highway ramp. "I was thinking we could go back to the office. I have an idea of where we could keep Lilly but I want John's approval on it first," he said.

Chloe looked at Jesse and raised an eyebrow. "Where were you thinking?"

Jesse smiled and shrugged; he quickly looked behind him and checked his blind spot as he pulled onto the highway. "My Brother Steve's house. He's a black belt and not many people know I have a brother."

Chloe nodded agreeing with him. She brought her attention back to the radio and started to flip through the stations again. "So what's the deal with you and Beca?" Jesse asked nonchalantly.

Chloe nearly choked when she heard what he had said. She looked over at him and scrunched her face. "What do you mean?"

Jesse rolled his eyes and smiled at her, playfully. "Don't play dumb. It's pretty obvious there's something going on between you two. Now if you both have acted on it is another story," he winked.

Chloe quickly shook her head. "We're just friends. Nothing more." She gave him a short answer; trying to indicate that this was not a topic she was interested in discussing.

Jesse laughed at the redhead's words. Chloe and Beca's feelings were not hidden. In fact, they were so obvious even the most oblivious person in the world would be able to see the way those two felt about each other. "Chloe come on, let's be real here. I see the way you look at her, the way you always protect her from Aubrey's wrath, why don't you just make a move already?"

Chloe shot Jesse a death glare. The man swallowed his saliva when he saw an evil grin creep up her face. "Oh, the same way you've made a move on Aubrey, you mean?" She asked in a cheerful, yet dark tone.

Jesse's jaw dropped and he quickly looked away from her and back at the road. "I have no idea what you mean." He said, playing dumb.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, the most oblivious person in the world could see you have feelings for her." She repeated his words from earlier.

Jesse frowned. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she returns the feelings, does it? Not like Beca at least."

"And how do you know Beca returns the feelings, if I had any?" Chloe asked him curiously.

"Please, the way she looks at you and she never lets anyone else ever touch her or get close to her. Hell, one time after we solved a case, I tried to hug her and I ended up on my chest, ass out," Jesse smirked.

"Nothing you shouldn't be used to," Chloe winked.

"A gay joke. Very funny. Like you're one to talk," he scoffed.

Chloe laughed and playfully punched Jesse in the arm. "Shut up," she smiled. She brought her hand back to the dial and changed the radio again.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Aubrey pulled into the lab that they always used and parked her car. She looked over at Beca and frowned. "What's on your mind? You keep checking your phone and sighing."

Beca let out another sigh as she undid her seatbelt. "My stupid father keeps calling me. He wants to reconnect and I told him I'd call him back when I have the time, but for some reason, he won't quit calling me."

"Well, why don't you just call him back and talk to him," Aubrey suggested.

"Because I don't want to. He skipped out on my life when I was thirteen. I don't owe him anything." The hurt in Beca's voice had become evident.

Aubrey knew Beca's past for the most part, but there were still things she wanted to find out that would maybe help her understand the brunette better. "Yeah but he still tried Beca, he never fully left." Aubrey frowned as she gently laid a hand on Beca's thigh.

"Yeah if you call 'trying' only seeing me on special occasions, then yeah, he's father of the year." Beca rolled her eyes as she opened the car door. "Listen, I appreciate your help, but I'll be fine. I just need him to fuck off so I can go back to living my life how I normally would." Beca slammed the car door behind her.

Aubrey quickly got out from her car, pressed the lock button and quickly followed Beca. "Oh you mean by losing yourself in your music and blocking the rest of us out? Yeah that really seems to be working out well for you." The word vomit was unexpected by both girls.

Beca stopped dead in her tracks and quickly turned to face Aubrey, fists clenched. Aubrey took a step back; she could see the irritation in her facial expression. "You have no right, Aubrey. Let's get one thing straight, you don't know me and you never will know me because you don't care to know me. So next time you want to try and give me advice, do us both a favor and don't." Beca then turned back around only to be stopped by Aubrey.

Aubrey quickly grabbed Beca's arm, bringing her to a halt. "Beca, I know we don't always get along, but I care about your well-being. I just think you'd have less trouble letting people in if you tried to fix things with him. I mean it's been seven years since he left, don't you think it's time?"

Beca elevated an eyebrow at the blonde's words. "I think it's time for you to knock off this whole 'pretending to care for me' bit. You and me both know you don't. You only put up with me for John and Chloe's sake. So why don't you keep the act to only when they're around and when it's just us, you can go back to loathing me." Beca retracted her hand from Aubrey's grasp and continued inside to the lab.

Aubrey stood in the parking lot, staring at where the brunette was. A frown formed in her face as Beca's words repeated themselves in her head. "You're wrong Beca. If only you knew," she sighed. Aubrey quickly shook her thoughts from her head and continued on inside to catch up with her partner.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Lilly finished putting the last of her things into her duffel bag and zipped it up. "You ready to go, Lilly?" Chloe smiled at the other woman, frowning when she saw a look of distress on her face. "I promise Lilly, Steve will take good care of you. It's only for a few hours until we find Bumper and get what we need out of him."

Jesse nodded and smiled at the brunette. "My brother is a really nice guy. You two will get along great. The fact John trusts you with him says a lot too. John doesn't trust many people," Jesse pointed out.

Lilly beamed at Jesse's words. She had felt uneasy about going to some guy's house that she didn't know, but the fact all the Angels, and John trust him brought ease to her mind. "Okay, sounds good. Let's go." Lilly nodded. Chloe then turned around and headed outside.

Amy quickly waved the redhead down. "Chloe, Aubrey called looking for you. She said to call her back right away," Amy said in a rushed tone.

Chloe gave the blonde a subtle affirmation. "Great, I'll call her from the car. Thanks, Amy. Hey did you want to come for a drive to Jesse's brothers house, I know you're almost off?"

Amy snorted upon Chloe's words. "As much as I love you bitches, it's a Friday night and I plan on getting laid tonight so I'll pass."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "I understand. I would be trying to do the same if it wasn't for this case," she smirked.

Amy winked at her. "Yeah with Beca I bet," she muttered.

"What was that?" Chloe arched a brow.

"I said Jesse kind of reminds me of Boba Fett," Amy replied nonchalantly.

Jesse scoffed and rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Really, _that_ is what you came up with?"

Amy shrugged and gave both Chloe and Jesse a small smile. "What do you want from me? I started drinking like an hour ago."

Chloe laughed as she continued onward. "See you later Amy and you better not be driving home." She flicked her hand at the blonde and continued out the door.

The three headed towards Jesse's truck but before they could fully make it, Chloe was tackled to the ground. "The fuck," Chloe hissed.

She quickly shoved whoever was on top of her, off. She stood up and looked over at Jesse and Lilly. "Get Lilly inside. You know what to do. Don't come out till I say it's clear," she yelled.

Jesse nodded and grabbed a hold of Lilly's hand; he went to run away but came to a halt when a female appeared in front of him. "And where do you think you're going," the woman smirked.

Jesse looked back at Chloe and gave her a pleading look. "Chloe…" He trailed off when the woman grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground.

Chloe rolled her eyes knowing how useless Jesse would be. "You take him, I'll take her." She grabbed Jesse by the arm and lifted him up from the ground. Jesse frowned but quickly got into fighting mode. He ran at the guy and immediately got punched in the face, sending him backwards. "Jesse," Chloe groaned as she dodged the other woman's fists.

Jesse shook himself off and front kicked the man in the chest, knocking him down. "Nice one." Chloe called out as she flipped the girl in front of her, making her land on her back.

Lilly watched as the four of them fought. She wasn't sure what she could do to help; she felt useless but then again the whole point of this operation was to keep her safe. "Lilly get your ass inside!" Chloe yelled as she sent the woman a roundhouse kick, sending her into the hood of a car.

Lilly quickly nodded and ran through the doors, disappearing while the others fought to protect her. Chloe grabbed the woman's arm and twisted it behind her back making her scrunch her face in agony. "Who sent you?" Chloe asked angrily.

"Fuck you," the woman hissed back. She quickly lifted her foot from the ground and stomped on Chloe's toes as hard as she could.

"Shit," Chloe hissed. The woman then lifted her elbow and struck the redhead in the face. Chloe's breath hitched as she felt her nose being crushed. "That's it," Chloe yelled having enough. She did a quick back-flip as the woman sent a high-kick her way.

Jesse was on his back lying on the hard concrete as the man had his hands around his neck, choking him. "Chloe," Jesse croaked out.

Chloe brought her attention towards Jesse and frowned. She looked back just in time to see a fist flying her way and quickly dodged it. Her heartbeat sped up as she grabbed the woman's hand and twisted her wrist, breaking it. The woman screamed in agony as Chloe ran up behind the man who was currently choking Jesse. She ripped him off, threw him to the side and quickly helped Jesse up.

Chloe was too busy checking on Jesse to notice the girl creeping up behind her, holding a pocket knife. The girl let out an angry scream as she lifted her hand ready to attack. Before she could lower it, she was distracted by a voice behind her. "Aye, Xena the warrior lesbian, behind you!" Amy yelled to grab Chloe's attention.

The woman quickly turned around to investigate the source of noise but was met with blonde hair and then a very large stick striking her across the head. "And that's why you never fuck with my crew, bitch." Amy lifted her hands in the air, claiming victory. "What," she smugly said.

Chloe nodded at the blonde. "Thanks, Amy," she said before bringing her attention back to the guy, who was quite coherent at this point. He attempted to take a swing at Chloe but failed when she immediately lifted her leg and sent a high-kick his way, sending him backwards.

Chloe quickly approached the man as he attempted to get up and pressed her foot to his chest, sending him back down to the ground. She firmly held her foot in place and stared at the man intently. "Who sent you," She asked.

The man groaned as she added pressure onto her foot against his chest. He struggled to get free but had no luck once she slipped her foot from his chest to his neck. "Last time. Who was it that sent you here?" she hissed. One would say her eyes were almost matching her hair at this point as she stared at the man with a fiery blaze.

The man had a grip on Chloe's foot as he tried to relieve himself so that he could breathe. "Luke." He croaked out, gasping for air.

Chloe added more pressure to her foot as she continued to choke him. "What did you say? I didn't catch that."

"Luke." He repeated as clearly as he could. The man was crying for air at this point, seconds away from blacking out.

Chloe nodded and elevated her foot off of his neck. The man was winded as he tried to catch his breath from the damage Chloe had caused him. She looked back at Amy and Jesse. "Jesse, you wait in the office with Lily and Amy and lock the door until I get back here."

Lilly and Amy left without another word while Jesse stayed behind. "What are you going to do?"

Chloe quickly approached her car with Jesse right behind her. The redhead opened the driver's door and got in and rolled down her window so that she could finish talking to Jesse. "I'm going to see Aubrey and Beca. This attack was a set up so most likely they'll be getting ambushed as well and hopefully I can get a hold of them first." Chloe started her car and quickly reversed out of her parking spot. "Get inside and I'll see you soon!" She yelled before quickly driving off.

Jesse looked around him; he wanted to make sure no one else was lurking around. Satisfied, he walked back inside the building having no idea that in a distance there was a set of binoculars focused on him, watching his every move and keeping tabs on him.

Chloe grabbed her cellphone as she continued onto the highway; she saw she had three missed calls from Aubrey and one voicemail. She quickly hit the voicemail button and punched in the password.

"Hey Chloe, Beca and I just finished at the lab. The chip definitely belongs to Bumper. We ran the prints through convicted criminals and it turns out Bumper has been convicted of theft and murder, but was never charged because somehow the evidence was lost before his court date. I think we found our man. Give me a call as soon as you get this. We're heading over to Beca's house now." Chloe listened to the click as Aubrey hung up the phone.

Happy to at least know where she was going, she let out a breath of relief. She quickly hit her call back button on her phone and hit call when Aubrey's name came up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca finished the contents of her beer and wiped her mouth from the leftover that drifted below her bottom lip. "Okay, I'm ready to go," she said as she got up from her seat. She walked over to the front door and started to put her boots on.

Aubrey ran after her. "We should wait for Chloe to call back and figure out what we're doing first." She said in an attempt to slow the brunette down.

Beca finished tying her boot and looked back at Aubrey. "We can go to the office and see what's going on. Chloe is probably there anyway." Beca got up from her knee and headed towards the front door.

Aubrey rolled her eyes then followed the brunette's previous actions and started to put her shoes on. She was interrupted half way when her phone started to ring. She grabbed it from her pocket and looked up at Beca. "It's Chloe."

Beca gave a subtle nod. "Great, I'll be in the car while you two figure out our next move." She opened the front door and closed it behind her while Aubrey remained on the floor.

She pressed the call button and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Bre, Jesse and I were just attacked by one of Luke's men. I got one of the agents to come and haul them away but you better be careful. If he sent some after me, then he most likely sent some after you two. Whatever you do don't go outside alone." Chloe's words swam through the blonde's head as her eyes focused on the door that Beca had just walked out of, alone.

"Shit, okay. Are you okay?" Aubrey quickly got up and opened the door, relieved when she didn't see any fighting going on outside.

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm on my way to Beca's now and I'll see you in like ten minutes." Chloe finished before hanging up the phone.

Aubrey walked around down the steps on the porch and nearly jumped when she saw Beca's body fly into her car door. "Fuck you, dude! That hurt." Beca scoffed. She quickly pushed herself off the car as a fist headed her way.

Aubrey got a close look at the man. He seemed to be quite built, hair that could almost be mistaken for a perm and a cute baby face. He looked to be in his early twenties. The blonde quickly ran to Beca's side and watched as she continued to fight the man.

Beca lifted her hand and threw a right hook having a direct hit on his jaw. The man took a few steps back as he steadied himself. Beca's breath hitched when she felt the contact of his foot in her stomach, which sent her flying back once again into the car.

Aubrey took her place in front of the brunette and immediately got into her fighting stance whilst keeping Beca protected. "Ah, here's the other Angel." The man smirked as he approached her.

He threw a left punch which Aubrey used her forearm to block, then he threw a right one that once again she blocked with her forearm. Without hesitation Aubrey lifted her foot and kicked the man in the chest, sending him backwards. "Aubrey, I got this," Beca stepped in front of her.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she watched the two fighting in front of her. Neither of them were getting anywhere with each other. It wasn't until the man finally grabbed Beca by the throat and threw her on the grass that Aubrey got her chance to step in again.

Aubrey turned on her side and kicked the man's face, which made him clutch onto his nose. She went to kick him again but he quickly ducked and used his legs to trip her. The man only had a chance to kick Aubrey on the ground before Beca grabbed a hold of him from behind and wrapped her forearm around his neck and started to choke him. "Fuck this," she shouted. "Who sent you? Was it Luke?" Beca demanded as she tightened her grip.

Aubrey got up from the ground and watched as Beca continued to choke the man; she could see the anger in the brunette's eyes and knew she had to stop her before she did something stupid. "Beca let up. You're going to kill him." Aubrey went to approach her but Beca wasn't having any of it.

"Back off, Aubrey. I got this." She used her arm to lift the man's chin and look into his eyes. "Tell me where Luke is right now." She ordered as she continued to choke him.

"Beca," Aubrey shouted.

Beca didn't even give the blonde the time of day as she stared into the man's eyes that were rolling to the back of his head at this point. She bit her lip as her grip tightened around his neck.

"Beca, you're going to kill him. Let him go." Aubrey quickly went to approach her but before she could, Beca pulled her arm off of him and used both her hands to break his neck.

Aubrey's eyes widened as the man's limp body fell to the floor. Beca looked up at Aubrey, her chest moved up and down as she stared at her intently. The blonde took a step back when she saw the intensity in the DJ's eyes. "Beca what did you do? You know we're not supposed to kill anyone unless it's called for. What were you thinking?" Aubrey shook her head, refusing to let the brunette's current temper scare her away.

Beca breathed out as she reached her hand into the man's pocket. "He was hurting you which made it called for." Beca kept her eyes away from Aubrey's.

"People always hurt us. We don't kill them unless it's called for and _that_ was uncalled for."

"Well maybe I'm just getting sick and tired of people trying to kill us all the time and all we do is put them away for it. If they want to kill me, why shouldn't I kill them?" Beca's tone was more relaxed at this point but Aubrey found herself tensing up more at the brunette's words than lessening.

She continued her search through the man's wallet and found a card with the man's face on it. "It looks like he worked at the casino." Beca looked up at Aubrey and rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I just had a really shitty week and a lot has been building up. I guess I just lost control for a minute. I promise it won't happen again." Beca frowned when she could see that Aubrey was lost in her own thoughts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Stephanie Posen was sitting in the court room beside her lawyer. Her eyes were focused on the judge as he focused on Aubrey Posen, who was sitting at the witness stand, telling the lawyer exactly what she knew._

"_And when did you notice things were changing with your sister?" the man asked._

"_Um, about eight months ago she started coming home late without calling, which is something she never used to do. She would do a lot of sneaking around and would never tell me where exactly she was." Aubrey looked over at Stephanie, who gave her a subtle nod. _

_The resemblance between Aubrey and Stephanie was impeccable. The two looked very much alike. In fact, if it wasn't for Stephanie's dark brown hair and the age difference, one might mix them up from afar. _

"_And is it true that you noticed blood on her shirt one night when she came home?" he asked._

_Aubrey could feel her nerves working in overtime as she looked around the courtroom as though she was seeking help or guidance from someone, anyone. Her eyes met with her fathers, in which he didn't waste any time in looking away from her. "Miss Posen?" The lawyer attempted to get her attention._

_Aubrey looked up at him and came back to the realization of what she had just been asked. "Yes, yes that is true. But I figured it was just because of work." Aubrey cleared her throat._

"_But wouldn't your sister be wearing her uniform at work or did she work as an undercover police officer?" _

_Aubrey slowly shook her head. Her eyes met with her sisters again. Stephanie gestured her neck towards the lawyer, indicating for her to answer his question. "No, she wasn't an undercover cop. She wore a uniform," Aubrey said in a low voice that was close to a whisper._

"_Well then, why didn't you find it weird that she came home and her regular clothes had blood on them," the man pressed on._

"_I don't know. I guess I just chose to look the other way when I thought something weird was going on," Aubrey said, raising her voice an insignificant amount._

"_So you had no idea that your sister was going behind the law and taking matters into her own hands?" the man asked nonchalantly._

"_Yes," Aubrey answered._

"_Yes, you had an idea?"_

"_N-no, I meant yes, I had no idea." Aubrey looked over at her sister who was staring at her intently. _

"_Objection, your honour," Stephanie's lawyer called out._

"_On what grounds?" the judge asked._

"_That was a suggestive interrogation to my witness, your honour," the lawyer shouted._

"_Objection sustained," the judge replied._

"_Very well, Miss Posen, that is all." The lawyer said as he took his seat. _

"_We'll have a short recess and will continue in twenty minutes," the judge slammed his gravel on the base before getting up and walking to the back room._

_Stephanie Posen was escorted into a different room with Aubrey right behind her. "I'd like a minute with my sister please," Aubrey pleaded to one of the security guards._

_The man nodded as he gestured them into a confined space, closing the door behind them. 'Stephanie, I can't do this." Aubrey whispered._

_Stephanie brought her hand up to Aubrey's cheek and cupped it. "Listen, you're doing fine. Just keep telling them everything you know and you'll be okay. I promise," she softly said._

_Aubrey shook her head and pulled away from her sister's touch. "I won't be okay, you're all I have Steph and now you're going to be going away forever and I'm going to be alone." A tear slowly crept down Aubrey's cheek._

"_Aubrey, you're a smart woman, you have a good head on your shoulders unlike me. You're going to do just fine without me. Besides, you can always visit me in jail when you need to." She gave her sister a small smile, attempting to shine light on a situation that was much too dark._

"_Do you regret it?" Aubrey whispered._

_Stephanie frowned at her younger sister. She looked into her eyes and slowly shook her head. "No, not at all. Those people got exactly what they deserved." _

"_But you went over the law, Steph. How can you think it's okay to do the same thing to people, that they've done to others?" Aubrey ducked her head and looked at her hands, attempting to keep herself occupied._

"_Because, to be honest, I got sick and tired of this legal system always putting the wrong person away while the actual murderer runs free. If you're going to do something big like take an innocent person's life, then why should you be allowed to live if they aren't?" Stephanie challenged her sister. She was very passionate when it came to criminals, which always set her and Aubrey up for an argument because Aubrey was very passionate when it came to the law._

"_But that wasn't your call to make; you're not the law Steph. You're a twenty-eight year old cop, who is now going to spend the rest of her life in jail because she decided to take the law into her own hands." Aubrey replied in a pleading tone, trying with all the power she had to convince her sister that she was in the wrong._

"_And you're a twenty year old woman, who refused to go to school because our father was an abusive asshole and insisted you worked to help pay the bills instead of getting an education. Are we just pointing out random facts about each other or are we playing a game of 'how well you know your sister?' because I have to say Aubrey, I know you quite well." Stephanie smirked._

"_Why do you have to be so damn sarcastic at such a serious time?" The annoyance in Aubrey's tone stood out a significant amount. _

"_Because Aubrey, life is unfair and if you're going to be so damn serious all the time, it'll only make it harder for you to get by. Do you think it's fair that we have a mother who is addicted to pills and a father who used to abuse us on a regular basis? No, in fact, we should be a lot more fucked up then what we are." Stephanie cocked an eyebrow when she saw her sister giggling._

"_Well I mean, you're as fucked up as they come. Me on the other hand, I'm quite normal." _

_Stephanie smiled when she heard her sister finally bringing light to their dark situation. "If you call normal sorting out your underwear for certain days of the week," she laughed when she saw the blondes eyes widen._

_Aubrey cleared her throat and looked around as if someone was listening to their conversation. "How did you know I do that," she blushed._

_Stephanie shook her head, smiling. "Aubrey, we've been living together for twenty years, I know everything you do." she rolled her eyes when she saw how flustered Aubrey was getting. "Listen, I need you to listen to me very closely." _

_Aubrey slowly nodded at her sister. "What is it?"_

_Stephanie cleared her throat. " I want you to promise that no matter what, you won't go back to live with our parents, please. You're better than taking their charity. Find yourself a job, save money and go to school. You're smart Aubrey, a lot smarter than I was," Stephanie gave her sister a small smile. "Who knows, maybe you can go to school and become a lawyer and get me out of here, yeah?" She laughed as she felt tears forming in her eyes._

_Aubrey looked at her sister, who was now crying and felt her heart break into thousands of pieces. Stephanie was all she had in life; Stephanie took her in when she moved out, so that Aubrey wouldn't have to live with their parents anymore. What was she going to do without her big sister around to protect her?_

_The brunette took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I love you so much Aubrey and please know that no matter what happens I will always love you and be proud of you." Stephanie smiled at her sister. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can carry my own so if some girl tries to make me her bitch she'll be quite disappointed with what she finds," she smirked._

_Aubrey felt her stomach drop as the realization that her sister was going to jail hit her. "What am I going to do without you around?" Aubrey placed her hand on top of her sister's and frowned._

"_Aubrey, you'll be fine, I promise you. You're a smart girl and I have lots of faith in you. You just need to start having more faith in yourself," Stephanie smiled._

"_Time's up, recess is almost over." One of the security guards opened the door and walked in._

_Aubrey nodded and stood up to face her sister. "Good luck, I love you Steph." Aubrey hugged her sister and quickly walked out. She could feel the tears hurtling through her. She wasn't prepared to live life without the one person she needed the most. _

_Aubrey took a seat across from her father and looked at him. She watched carefully as he refused to make any sort of eye contact with either of his daughters. She rolled her eyes and reminded herself that no matter what happens after today, she will never go back to living with her parents again._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aubrey looked down at the lifeless body and then back up at Beca again. "Beca what were you thinking? You can't just go around killing people because you think they deserve it," Aubrey started to panic.

Beca glared at Aubrey as she slowly lifted herself up from the ground. "What are you talking about Aubrey? He tried to kill us; do you have to be so pretentious? It's not like I just saw a random citizen walking across the street and beat the shit out of them. This guy attacked us first, not the other way around. He got what he fucking deserved."

"Beca that's not the law though. You could have sedated him and then locked him away. There was no need to kill him, especially the way you did and you know that. That's why you're getting all defensive about it," Aubrey pressed on.

"How about you give me a fucking break? I told you it's been a bad week for me and I just lost control for a minute there. I don't get why you're making me sound like a goddamn serial killer. It's not like I do this all the time. My track record shows that I've put a lot more people away than I have killed." Beca's heart began to speed up again as she felt hers and Aubrey's conversation getting more and more heated.

Aubrey went to reply but before she could say another word, she looked at the road and saw a familiar car heading their way. She shook her head and went to greet the driver.

Chloe quickly pulled into the driveway and stepped out of her car. "Are you two okay, is anyone hurt?" Chloe approached the blonde.

Aubrey shook her head and pointed to the dead body lying on the grass. "Beca and I are fine. Him on the other hand not so much."

Chloe frowned and looked over at Beca who stood on the driveway shuffling her foot, not being sure of what to do. "What happened?"

Beca sighed before approaching both women. "I sort of lost my temper and took it out on him." She pointed to the dead body.

"You broke his neck," Aubrey pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking. How many fucking times are you going to make me say it?" Beca spat out.

Chloe immediately stepped between both women with her hands outstretched. "Whoa, both of you need to calm down." Aubrey rolled her eyes and took a few steps away from Chloe, knowing the redhead was much better at handling Beca than she was. Chloe turned to face Beca and pushed a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. "Beca, what happened with you? You've never lost control like that," she frowned.

"I'm sorry. I was in the moment and I had a bad week. I guess I just lost it. It won't happen again. I promise," she frowned at both women.

Aubrey rolled her eyes when she saw Chloe rest a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "It's okay Becs, we all have our days. Just try and let one of us deal with it next time if you find you're in another bad mood okay?" Chloe gave her a small smile before looking over at Aubrey. "I have to head back to the office. I was supposed to take Lilly to Jesse's brother Steve's house, but well you know what happened before I could." She removed her hand from Beca's shoulder and went to walk away.

"I'll do it!" Aubrey shouted.

Chloe turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure because I don't mind," she said.

"Yeah well, I mean, you and Beca can get yourselves ready for tonight. Do as much research as possible on Bumper and then I can meet you at the Casino let's say around…" Aubrey lifted her wrist to check her watch. "Around seven o'clock which gives us three hours?"

Both Chloe and Beca nodded. "Sure sounds good," Chloe said. Aubrey headed towards her car but was stopped by Chloe quickly grabbing her hand. "Aubrey," she started.

"Yes?"

"Be safe okay? Call if you need us," Chloe smiled.

Aubrey subtly nodded at the redhead and continued to her car. She opened the car door and got in. She put down the window as she reversed and looked over at Beca. "Don't do anything stupid, think before you act please."

Beca shuffled her foot against the driveway uncomfortably. "I will. I'm sorry again for what I did."

"It's alright; I just don't want you doing something you'll regret later on. I'll see you both in a few hours. Take care." Aubrey finished reversing and quickly sped off leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

"I'll call Jesse and get him to send someone over here to take care of the body. In the meantime, let's bring him inside." Chloe walked to the front of the body and grabbed his hands while Beca walked to the end and grabbed his legs.

Both girls lifted him up and carefully brought him inside. "Leave him in the living room until someone gets here." Beca gestured her head towards the living area and followed Chloe's lead.

They both gently rested his body onto the floor. "I need a drink. Want anything?" Beca asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

Chloe immediately followed her. "Yeah, I'll take a beer. Thanks." She smiled as she took a seat at the kitchen table. "Are you feeling any better?"

Beca grabbed two beer bottles from the fridge, closing the door with her foot. She opened them both in one swift move and took a seat beside Chloe, handing her one. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just had a really stressful week. My dad's been trying to contact me and I just have a lot of confused things I'm feeling."

Chloe tilted her head and frowned. She reached her hand out and grabbed Beca's free one. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm always here for you," she flashed the brunette a small smile.

Beca's heartbeat sped up a tad upon feeling the other woman's hand on hers. She looked down at their adjoined hands and sighed. "I know Chlo, just some things aren't easy for me to talk about, especially my uh…my feelings."

Chloe gave Beca a confused look. "What do you mean your feelings?"

"I don't know just how I feel about certain things and certain people I suppose."

Chloe could feel her stomach drop. Was Beca talking about a girl or her father? "Which certain people?" she pressed on.

Beca sighed. "Look you don't have to worry about it. Everything is just sort of fucked up right now. I mean I've spent the last seven years angry at my father, and now he just randomly decides he wants to make up for his mistakes? What he did practically ruined me. It destroyed my mom and me. That's not just something you wait seven years to try and fix," Beca frowned.

Chloe's heart sank when she could see the look of pain in Beca's eyes. "I know. In the end though, isn't it always better to be late than never?"

"Sure, you can be late. That doesn't mean I have to forgive you though." Beca shrugged as she took a swig of her beer. "Anyways, let's not talk about this. It's sad and depressing. We can talk about anything else."

Chloe watched as Beca brought the beer bottle up to her lips, letting the substance flow into her mouth. "Okay how about your love life," Chloe said nonchalantly.

Beca nearly spit her beer out. "I'm sorry my what?" she choked.

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Your love life… you DJ at a bunch of clubs. Have you met anyone worth taming that heart of yours?"

Beca stared at the redhead, looking her up and down. She knew Chloe always had a way with pulling random things out of her head, but why her love life and why now? "Where is this coming from?" Beca cocked an eyebrow.

Chloe shrugged and took a sip from her beer. "I've just always been curious I suppose. I mean you're so secretive about your personal life. I never know what's going on with you," she winked. Deep down inside she just really wanted to know if there was some form of competition. Not that she was interested in competing for her or anything.

"Well, that is why they call it a personal life, isn't it? You keep things personal as in you keep them to yourself," she smirked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her. "Oh come on, we're friends and friends share fun facts about their lives."

"Oh yeah like what?"

Chloe pressed her lips together before speaking up. "Like what's going on at your job, have you met any famous people recently and who are you sleeping with?" Her voice went overly high pitched on the last question.

Beca snorted and shook her head. "You have such a way with words, Beale." She took another sip from her beer and started picking at the label.

"You know they say that when you pick at the label on a beer bottle you're sexually frustrated," Chloe winked.

Beca immediately slammed the beer down and looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh my god you're ridiculous." She shook her head.

"I'm just stating fun facts, nothing ridiculous about that. Besides I'm only asking if your libido is getting taken care of." Chloe laughed when she saw how uncomfortable she was making Beca.

"I repeat, ridiculous." Beca cocked her head to the side. "Why are you all of a sudden curious about libido anyway? Are you interested?" She winked, laughing when she saw how quickly Chloe had gone from smug and cocky to flustered and tense.

"What? Me?"

"I don't see anyone else here asking me about my libido do you?" Beca asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and took a nice long chug from her beer. "Nothing wrong with caring and making sure my friend is getting laid." She attempted to hide her nerves.

"Uh huh sure," Beca smirked.

"Well I suppose we should start getting ready for tonight." Chloe got up from her chair, Beca following her actions.

"Yeah you should clean those cuts up and take a shower maybe," Beca suggested.

"Want to save some time and shower together," Chloe asked in a serious tone.

Beca nearly fell over when she heard what had come from Chloe's mouth. She could feel her stomach flutter and a warm sensation making its way down. "I was joking Beca, you can relax." Chloe laughed as she headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower first since it takes me longer to get ready. I hope you don't mind." She yelled as she walked away.

Beca just stared at the redhead, feeling a pang of disappointment. Her eyes, without thinking, wandered down to Chloe's ass. She couldn't help but admire how perfect the redhead's ass was_. Look at the way it sways back and forth, and how tight it looks in those…_ Beca's thoughts were immediately interrupted.

"Are you staring at my ass?" Chloe turned around and had caught Beca in the act.

"What? No. I just thought I saw some dirt on your pants is all." Beca's face went red as she attempted to cover up her guilt.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "Uh huh, you know this just prove my point. You definitely need to get that libido looked after." She winked one last time before making her way into the bathroom to start getting ready for the night.

Beca shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't a mystery to anyone that she enjoyed having Chloe around. She enjoyed their casual fun banters back and forth and their serious discussions whenever they came up. What was a mystery was how Beca felt. No, not one person, even Beca's own mother would be able to tell how she felt or what was on her mind. Hell, in the end it was even a mystery to Beca about her own feelings. One thing she did know for sure though was that Chloe Beale was special and without Chloe Beale, Beca didn't know what she would do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is it." Jesse pointed to a house they were approaching in Aubrey's car.

The blonde nodded and pulled into the driveway. "Great. Now you know I'm going to be asking your brother some questions, right? I have to make sure he's capable of taking care of Lilly." Aubrey looked over at Jesse.

Jesse smirked and undid his seatbelt. "And by that you mean interrogating, right?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and followed Jesse's actions. She removed her seatbelt and opened her car door to let herself out. Lilly followed right behind the two as they approached the front door. Jesse outstretched a finger and pressed the doorbell. The three of them waited patiently as they heard footsteps approaching them.

Aubrey's jaw nearly hit the floor when an attractive taller gentleman opened the door. He was wearing a grey business suit that was neatly pressed, he looked to be in his late twenties maybe early thirties and he had short light brown hair that was neatly combed to the side. She could tell right off the bat how different Jesse and his brother must be. Just by the way they dressed.

The man smiled at both Aubrey and Lilly, he had a perfect smile with perfect teeth. He outstretched his hand and held it out to Aubrey. "You must be Aubrey. Jesse said you were beautiful, but even beautiful doesn't justify it. I'm Steve."

Aubrey immediately went red in the face as she shook the man's hand. She cleared her throat and smiled back at him. "Hi Steve, this is Lilly, the girl who will be staying with you for a while."

Steve looked over at Lilly and shook her hand as well. "Two beautiful girls at once what did I do to deserve this?"

Lilly nearly fell over at his words. Jesse looked at both Aubrey and Lilly and rolled his eyes when he could see how flustered they were. "Can we come in?" Jesse asked in an attempt to speed things up.

Steve nodded and moved to the side letting the three of them walk inside. "You guys can keep your shoes on; I have to clean up anyways." He smiled as he led the way to the living room.

The four of them all took their seats. Jesse, Aubrey and Lilly on the one couch. Steve sat across from them on another. "So Jesse told me you had some questions for me," he smiled at Aubrey.

Aubrey had to contain herself from letting her inner teenage girl come out every time he smiled. She cleared her throat. "Yes just a few," she nodded. "So what is it you do for a living?"

"I'm an architect. I work from home mostly."

"Okay, that's good. Are you aware of the fact that Lilly is in a great deal of danger and you may be attacked if anyone finds out where she is hiding?" Aubrey continued on.

Steve nodded. "I am aware and I have quite the alarm system in here, plus I don't know if Jesse mentioned it but I am a black belt in martial arts."

Jesse rolled his eyes when he noticed Aubrey's face soften with each answer she received.

"Have you ever used a gun before?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes our dad used to be a police officer so he used to take me to the gun range when I was old enough."

"That's interesting." Aubrey looked over at Jesse, confused as to how she never knew his dad was a cop. "Okay, well I will be giving you a gun to protect yourself with just in case," she smiled.

"That's fine by me."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Aubrey asked casually.

Jesse nearly choked as he looked over at her. "What does that have to do with anything?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

Steve laughed as he watched Aubrey's eyes grow in embarrassment. "I need to know in case anything happens to Lilly. I'll have more leads to go off of." She hissed, shooting Jesse a warning look to back off.

Steve laughed as he watched the two. "Don't worry about it, I'm single," he flashed another famous heart melting smile in Aubrey's direction.

"Okay, well I guess that should do Steve. Thank you for doing this for us. I realize the risk you are putting yourself in and promise you, you will be rewarded." Aubrey got up from her chair and looked over at Lilly. "I'll be coming back here tomorrow to keep you updated on what's going on," she smiled.

Lilly nodded and followed behind the three heading towards the front door. "So Steve, I will be seeing you tomorrow. Take care of Lilly and yourself," Aubrey smiled.

Stave nodded and stretched his hand out once again. "It was a pleasure meeting you Aubrey. I look forward to seeing you again."

Aubrey gave Steve one last smile before turning around and exiting the house. Jesse glared at his brother. "I'll see you later," he mumbled.

"I love you, man," Steve shouted to his brother, frowning when he didn't get anything in return.

Jesse quickly entered the car and did his seatbelt up. "I have an hour and a half until I have to meet Chloe and Beca at the casino, we better hurry." Aubrey started her car and quickly drove off to get ready for the events that would be taking place tonight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe, Aubrey and Beca pulled into the casino parking lot. It was a giant building with lots of flashy lights and a sign that read 'L'Auberge Casino' on it. The three girls got out of the car. Aubrey was wearing a uniform so she looked like one of the employees. Beca had a short black dress on that stopped at her knees while Chloe wore a dark red strapless dress that was even shorter than the brunette's. Beca knew the dress wouldn't help her stay focused on the mission.

They headed towards the entrance and Aubrey handed her keys to the valet before following Chloe and Beca inside. "You two know the plan?" Aubrey questioned.

Both of them nodded at the blonde. "We'll see you inside," Chloe said. She then grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her through the doors.

The two women walked hand in hand as they searched around the room for their target. "This is really making me want to gamble," Beca sighed.

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand and smiled. "Focus, if you do a good job on this mission, I'll let you gamble later."

The two continued around the casino for a good ten minutes before spotting Aubrey at a blackjack table, dealing cards.

Beca tugged on Chloe's hand. "Isn't that Bumper?" She pointed over towards the bar at a short stocky man. He had light brown hair and beady little eyes.

Chloe nodded and whispered so Aubrey could hear her through her hidden mic. "At the bar." They looked over at Aubrey, who looked at them and gave them a subtle nod.

Both of them headed to the bar and took a seat. "What did you want babe?" Chloe waved the bartender over. "How about your favorite, some sex on the beach?" she winked and laughed.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'll just have whatever is on tap," she told the bartender.

"Same," Chloe smiled.

The man smiled and walked away. Chloe turned to face Beca and rested her hand on the brunette's bare knee which made Beca quiver. Chloe brought her mouth to the brunette's ear and smiled. "So, I was thinking after this maybe you would want to hangout for a while. You could show me some of your mixes?" Beca could feel the hot air from Chloe's mouth trickle inside her ear lobe which sent her head spinning.

She swallowed the lump that had formed itself in her throat and nodded. "Sure." It came out as more of a squeak than it did actual words.

Chloe laughed as she pulled herself away from Beca. "Great, now hopefully we can finish this quickly. I really wouldn't mind some relaxation time. What better to help me relax than your mixes? They always help get me in the mood if you know what I mean." She whispered seductively then winked at her.

Beca's mouth grew dry as she looked at Chloe. _Why does she always have to be so damn seductive? _Beca cleared her throat and shook her head free from the dirty thoughts that were starting to form. "Yeah me too, I really wouldn't mind a day off after today."

The bartender came back with two glasses of beer. Beca went to grab money from her clutch but was stopped by the bartender. "It's already paid for."

"By whom?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A gentleman who was sitting over there, he just left." The man pointed to where Bumper was sitting, except he was no longer there occupying the seat.

"Shit," Chloe hissed. She grabbed Beca by the arm and stood up. "Which way did he go?"

"Out into the back door smoking area, I believe," the bartender answered in a confused tone. He pointed to two back doors.

Chloe grabbed Beca and dragged her away from the bar. "Aubrey he slipped away outside the back, we're on our way there now."

Chloe and Beca walked briskly to the back. Aubrey quickly caught up with them. "How could you let him get away? He was literally five seats away from you," Aubrey said in an annoyed tone.

"We were talking and I guess we lost track of what was happening." Chloe replied, ashamed at herself and Beca.

"If you two are going to be undercover together, you need to do it properly."

"Aubrey, chill. We'll find him. There's no need to start getting all high and mighty on us. We made a mistake." Beca tightened her grip on Chloe's hand when she could see the distress in her face.

"Beca we're trying to solve a murder here. There are no room for mistakes." The three Angels made it to the back doors and pushed them open. They quickly walked around the alley and frowned when there was no sign of anyone around. "Now look at what you did." Aubrey stomped her foot in frustration.

Beca went to reply but was quickly disrupted.

"Hello ladies," a voice said from behind them.

The Angels turned around and were face to face with Bumper, who had six men behind him.

The Angels quickly got into their fighting stance and stared at the guys in front of them.

"I've been waiting for you," Bumper smiled.

**A/N: So there you have it, there is chapter two. Our girls are in a middle of an ambush as you can see. So this chapter you learned a little bit about Aubrey's past, and what it will have in store for you guys later. Don't worry I am not finished with per past yet, but I had to give a bit of a teaser to help you understand why she is the way she is. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**For those of you who are reading my other fics, I will be updating Lies and Deception by Tuesday, I was having some trouble with where I wanted the story to go.**

**Until next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know it's been forever since I've updated this fic, but I was having some trouble with this chapter. Regardless though, I am back now and as you can see with a new chapter! I hope you're all enjoying the fic thus far and I would love for some feedback, it would be much appreciated!**

**So there were some questions that might be on other people's minds.**

**Wwrig18 asked: Is this gonna be triple treble?**

**No, it will not be triple treble. It is straight up Bechloe, plus some side romances between other characters. I know it seems as if Aubrey has some hidden feelings for Beca but as I said before, always keep an open mind when it comes to this fic. Eventually everything will be answered but I have been leaving tiny hints as to why people act a certain way, whether it is towards other people (Aubrey with Beca) or just personality wise, there is a reason for it!**

**Rimaxshiki0 asked: ****Is donald going to come into the story later on and if so will him and lilly be a couple? That would be 'adorible'.**

**I do have something planned for Donald in the near future. I don't want to give too much away, but it is indeed possible that Lilly and Donald could become something later on in the story!**

**Anyways, I won't take up anymore of your time. Before you go on reading I would like to give a special thanks to Michell (a-writer-of-things), she is a fantastic Beta and is always there when I need a hand. Also she works quickly haha. Another special thanks to inkstainedpinky who helped with the planning of this story and gave me some fantastic ideas! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and won't want to kill me too much by the end!**

Bumper shuffled his way through his men. He slowly paced back and forth in front of the angels as he laughed to himself.

"You girls must be slower than I originally assumed you were. How did you not know this was a trap? I mean the casino chip; did you honestly think any criminal is that stupid to leave something like that behind?" Bumper shook his head as his men joined in with his laughter. Beca snorted as she glared at the tiny man in front of her.

"Trap or not, what is your point here? I mean we're still going to kick you and your men's ass so really I don't see why you're laughing," she said smugly. Beca took a step forward but was immediately stopped by Aubrey, who threw an arm in front of her.

"Don't do anything stupid," Aubrey muttered through her teeth.

Bumper and his boys laughed even harder when they had heard what Aubrey said.

"Yeah Beca, listen to your boss there and don't do anything stupid," he rolled his eyes. Beca clenched her fists as the laughter continued to ring through her ears.

"Hey you guys can take the blonde and brunette, leave the redhead for me. I wouldn't mind hitting that in more than one way," Bumper winked at the guys standing behind him.

Without warning Beca shoved her way passed Aubrey's arm and dove straight for Bumper. It was unexpected by all, but the Angels being trained to expect the unexpected followed right after her.

Bumper flew to the concrete with a loud grunt followed by an even louder yelp. Aubrey and Chloe both took on three guys each before they could go aid Bumper.

Beca's fists swung at Bumper left and right as he did his best to get out from underneath the tiny woman and continued to try and block her strikes. A sudden pain shot up Beca's arm as her tightened fist collided with the ground, but the pain was only replaced with the sudden surprise that came as Bumper landed a blunt jab to her jaw.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered as he struck Beca in the face. He then used all his weight to flip them over and pull himself back up from the ground.

Beca glared up at the man as she used the back of her hand to wipe the bottom of her lip. She jumped back to her feet and charged for the smaller man once again.

Aubrey and Chloe both had their hands full as they continued to fight three men each. Chloe was rotating her body as she continued to block punches and kicks that were coming from her every direction.

"Chloe, right behind you!" Aubrey yelled. She looked at her best friend and to her horror one of the guys she was fighting grabbed a metal pole and was ready to hit Chloe over the head with it. Chloe lowered her body just in time before kicking her leg out behind her, connecting with her attacker's ribs. Once he hit the ground she quickly punched him out cold and then brought her attention back to the other two guys.

Sweat dripped down Aubrey's forehead as she continued to fight and defend herself. She raised her fist in an attempt to hit one of the guys in front of her, but strong arms wrapped around her from behind. One of the other guys went to punch Aubrey in the face but before he could, Aubrey kicked her feet in the air and pressed them to the guy's chest, using his body weight to push herself backwards, successfully knocking him to the ground as well as breaking the other man's hold on her when his head collided with the wall.

Aubrey immediately ducked as one of the men in front of her sent a flying high kick towards her face. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with her fight and hoped that Chloe was faring better with her own.

Chloe used both her forearms to block the strikes her two attackers were sending her.

"Wow you guys just don't give up, do you?" Chloe being fed up jumped in the air and did a complete turn kicking both of the men in the face as she did so.

The two guys flew backwards, falling to the ground without another word. Chloe smiled to herself when she saw they were both knocked unconscious. She looked over at Aubrey who was struggling with her last two guys and ran over to help her.

Beca had Bumper on the ground, struggling to get free from her grip. The tiny girl had her forearm against his neck.

"Tell me where Luke is!" She hissed. Bumper attempted to struggle his way out from her grip but was having no luck.

"Blow me," he croaked out. Beca smirked as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"No thanks, you're lacking what I desire." She then loosened her grip and grabbed Bumper by the collar of his shirt. She raised her fist to knock him out but before she could, she was unexpectedly grabbed and thrown off of him.

Bumper quickly got up from the ground and ran down the alley. Beca looked at who was behind her and rolled her eyes when she saw it was one of the men that Aubrey had been fighting. She knew this from the scar he had above his eyebrow. She quickly wrapped her legs around the guy's neck and pulled him down to the ground. Before he could even react Beca clenched her fist and knocked him in the skull as hard as she could.

Beca quickly got up from the ground and chased after Bumper, who for having tiny stubby legs could run very fast.

Beca grabbed the lid from a metal trash can in the middle of the alley and chucked it at Bumper as he continued to run. With a bull's-eye hit in the back of his legs, Bumper crashed to the ground.

Beca smirked as she slowly approached the guy. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt once again and breathed heavily in his face.

"You're fast, I'll give you that. But not fast enough." She said as she raised her fist to strike him in the face. Before she could though, Bumper slickly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Without a word he dug it into the tiny woman's side, making her eyes snap open in pain.

"Oh," was all she said before she fell on the concrete, landing on her side. Bumper quickly got up from the ground and reached into Beca's pocket. He smiled as he grabbed her cellphone and then he continued to run, knowing very well the angels wouldn't chase him with one of their own hurt.

Chloe may have been busy in mid fight but that didn't stop her from noticing a tiny whimper coming from down the alley way. She quickly punched the guy she was fighting in the face and followed the source of the noise.

"Beca!" Chloe screeched when she got closer to a tiny body lying on the ground, blood surrounding her. "Aubrey, Beca's hurt! Come quick!" she yelled back.

Without hesitation Aubrey, having enough of her battle with the guy she was fighting, grabbed the man by his neck and threw him to the ground. Her breath hitched as she raised her foot and stomped on the guy's skull, knocking him out cold. She quickly followed Chloe's cry for help and stopped dead when she saw Beca collapsed on the pavement.

"Shit," she hissed.

Chloe had Beca in her arms as she held pressure against her wound. Beca was attempting to get up but Chloe was having none of it.

"She should be okay, we just need to get her back to Jesse A.S.A.P so he can give her stitches." Chloe looked up at Aubrey who was frowning at the sight of the other woman.

"Okay, where's Bumper?" Aubrey looked around.

"Bre, there's no time for that right now. Call Jesse and tell him to meet up back at the office. We need to get this patched up now." Chloe demanded. Aubrey nodded and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She quickly hit Jesse's speed dial number and waited for him to pick up.

"Aubrey, what's up?" Jesse answered almost immediately.

"Beca's hurt and you need to meet us at the office. She needs stitches." Aubrey didn't give the man a chance to reply. Hanging up the phone she helped Chloe get Beca up off the ground.

All three of the angels made their way to Chloe's car that was in the parking lot.

"How are you holding up Beca?" Chloe asked her, deeply concerned.

"Like I was just stabbed in my side," Beca managed to get out a tiny laugh, earning herself a tiny slap from Chloe. "Ouch careful," Beca groaned.

"Sorry," Chloe frowned. "Bad habit, it won't happen again." Chloe and Aubrey reached the passenger door on Chloe's car and quickly opened it. They gently placed Beca in the front and put her seatbelt on.

"Hang in there; we'll have you at the office soon." Aubrey tried to reassure her. She closed the passenger door and looked at Chloe.

"Drive carefully; remember you have an injured girl in your car." Aubrey stated, knowing very well how hysterical the other woman would be.

"I will. I'll see you there." Chloe ran to the other side of the car and quickly got inside. She started her car and reversed out of her parking spot, quickly driving out of the casino parking lot.

"How are you holding up?" Chloe looked over at the other woman, who had her attention focused on the cars they were passing.

"I'm fine." Beca shifted in her seat, she tightened her grip on her wound and scrunched her face in agony.

"I'll drive faster," Chloe replied.

"No, just keep doing what you're doing and I'll be fine." Beca whimpered as they went over a bump in the road.

"Shit, are you okay?" Chloe hissed, tensing her body at the thought of what Beca was going through in that exact moment.

"Jesus Christ. I'm fine, Chloe. Please just keep driving and get me to the office so I can get patched up." Beca accidentally snapped at the other woman.

"Sorry," Chloe whispered. She brought her attention back to the road and continued driving.

Beca felt a pang in her stomach, and it wasn't from the knife wound that was currently throbbing in her side. She could hear the hurt and worry in Chloe's voice, and she felt terrible for snapping at her.

"I'm sorry, Chlo, I'm just in an excruciating amount of pain at the moment and I didn't mean to snap," she frowned.

Chloe removed one hand off the wheel and brought it up the Beca's leg; she gently rested it on top and smiled at her.

"It's fine Beca, I understand." she gave the woman a reassuring nod. Beca let out a sigh of relief and rested her head on the seat, watching the road ahead of her.

Five minutes later Chloe pulled into the office parking lot, Aubrey right behind her. She quickly turned the engine off and ran to the other side of the car. Aubrey came behind her and helped grab Beca from the passenger seat.

All three women slowly made their way to the front doors where Jesse was waiting for them. He held the door open as they walked through and locked it behind him.

"What happened?" He asked as he held the office door open for them.

"Bumper and his stupid knife happened," Beca groaned. Aubrey and Chloe helped her to the couch and gently sat her down. Jesse grabbed a kit from the top drawer in the desk. He ran over to Beca and opened it.

"Here, clean her cut while I prepare the rest." Jesse handed Chloe a bottle of peroxide and continued pulling stuff out from the kit.

"This is going to hurt," Chloe frowned. She gently removed Beca's shirt, admiring the girl's abs as she did so. _Oh my god, what am I doing? Here she is bleeding from a freaking knife wound and I'm checking her out? God I need help. _

"Chloe," Beca snapped the girl from her thoughts. "Are you going to get on with it, or am I going to have to clean my own wound?" Beca gave the redhead a tiny smile.

"Yeah sorry," Chloe chuckled nervously. She dabbed a cloth with the peroxide and held it up to Beca's side. "Are you ready for this," she warned.

"I'll be fine, what's this compared to a knife w- Jesus fucking Christ," Beca hissed. Chloe had dabbed her wound without a second warning and giggled as Beca continued to cuss. "Fuck me," she hissed.

"Later," Chloe whispered seductively into Beca's ear.

Beca swallowed the immediate lump that had formed itself in her throat. _Well at least she took my mind off the pain. Nope never mind. Fuck that hurts._

"Hurry up," Beca groaned. Chloe continued to wipe down her wound.

"Okay, that should be enough Chloe. I'm ready," Jesse cut in. Chloe pulled back and moved to the side, letting Jesse take his seat beside Beca. He brought his hands to her side. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please just get it over with. I think I've handled enough pain for this lifetime and the next." Beca shifted in her seat, bracing herself for what was about to come.

She groaned as Jesse began stitching her up. Chloe and Aubrey paced around the room as Jesse continued his work.

"Fuck, I don't know what we're going to tell John about Bumper." Aubrey massaged her temples as she continued to pace.

"We'll just tell him the truth. I think we know by now that John cares more about our safety than getting the bad guy," Chloe pointed out. She rested her hand on Aubrey's shoulder and smiled. "Relax, we'll figure it out."

"There's nothing to figure out," Beca yelled out. Both girl's spun around and faced the injured woman.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Bumper stole my cellphone so…" Aubrey immediately cut Beca off.

"Beca seriously, he can find out so much about our operation if he hacks it and…oh…" Aubrey trailed off as the realization hit her.

"Yeah, figured it out did ya?" Beca smirked, wincing again as Jesse continued stitching her. "The tracker on my phone will lead us right to him, and he'll have no idea that we're coming." Beca breathed out as Jesse pulled back.

"Looks like it's a lose win situation," Jesse pointed out.

"Well it won't be a losing type of situation if we get to him and the phone sooner rather than later." Aubrey snapped.

"Whoa I was just saying, Aubrey. There's no need to snap." He replied calmly.

"Sorry, it's been a long night," Aubrey muttered. "Do you think you can have his location tracked for us by tomorrow morning? We'll go tomorrow night and take them by surprise, this time for sure." Aubrey paced around the room excitedly. 'Oh this could so work to our advantage. I can't even be mad at you, Beca." Aubrey smiled.

"Dude, I'm over here bleeding to death. I don't think you could be mad at me either way." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised," she smirked. "And besides, you're not bleeding to death; you're all patched up and good to go now, right?"

Beca nodded and grabbed her shirt from the couch. Chloe's eyes lingered on Beca's body as she slowly slipped her shirt back on. This didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

"Like what you see?" Beca gave Chloe her signature smirk, half of her smile cocked to one side of her face.

Chloe quickly shook her head and brought her eyes to the other side of the room.

"Sorry, must have dazed off." She mumbled. Beca giggled as she headed towards the office door.

"As much fun as this was, I think I need some sleep. I will see everyone first thing tomorrow," Beca sighed. She opened the door and looked back at everyone. "Cool?" The question was for Aubrey more than anyone else.

Everyone nodded their heads and agreed.

"Go get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow." Chloe smiled.

"Okay, good night everyone." Beca left the office and gently shut the door behind her. Aubrey looked over at Chloe and sighed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved, want to grab a bite to eat?" She asked the other woman hopeful.

"Sure," Chloe replied nervously.

"Chlo, she'll be fine." Aubrey firmly stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Chloe tried to play dumb. Aubrey smirked as she shook her head at how ridiculous the other woman was.

"Do _you_ even realize yourself how bad you have it for her or are you that blind?" Aubrey giggled.

"Are you talking about Beca?" Chloe gasped. She quickly shook her head back and forth to the point of minor dizziness. "There's nothing going on between us," she finished.

"I know there isn't, but that doesn't mean you don't want something." Aubrey smugly replied.

Chloe went to reply but before she could her attention was suddenly brought to her cellphone that was ringing. She held up a finger.

"It's my dad, hold on." She left the office, leaving Jesse and Aubrey awkwardly standing beside each other.

"For the record, I totally agree with you. Amy and I have been saying Beca and Chloe have it so bad for each other for the longest time now." Jesse smiled at her.

"Yeah but they're both stubborn and it's going to take a lot of convincing before one of them does something about it," Aubrey sighed.

"Well we'll have to make it our own separate mission to help speed things up," he shrugged. Aubrey opened her mouth to reply but didn't when she saw the office door open.

"Sounds good," she whispered out the side of her mouth.

"Bre, I can't do dinner. My dad wants me to go for a drink, apparently he has a new girlfriend he really wants me to meet and seeing as this is the first girl he's seen since…" Chloe trailed off when she saw Aubrey nodding her head.

"I understand we can do dinner tomorrow after we wipe Bumper out." She smiled as she approached the other woman. She grabbed her into a hug and brought her lips to her ear. "Don't ignore your feelings for Beca, it's obvious she has them too." She whispered.

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled back. She grabbed Jesse and hugged him before walking to the office door.

"Okay, I'll see you both tomorrow. Have a good night. Jesse, you should take Aubrey out to dinner since she's extremely hungry." Chloe smirked as she saw Aubrey's eyes widen and her face drop. She shot Chloe a glare and then looked over at Jesse, smiling.

"I shall," Jesse replied happily.

Aubrey shuddered at the thought of her and Jesse being alone. It wasn't that she didn't like the guy, but she knew Jesse had major feelings for her and she did not reciprocate them in anyway whatsoever.

"See you later," Chloe waved before exiting the office.

"Are you feeling Chinese, because I know I sure am?" Jesse smiled. Aubrey laughed nervously as she nodded her head.

"Sounds good," she headed for the office door, waiting for Jesse to clean up whatever mess he had made from Beca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe pulled up to the bar she was supposed to meet her father at bar. "Blue Lagoon" was written on the front of it. She spotted her dad's car and parked beside it. She felt nervous but excited to meet his new girlfriend.

It had been twelve years and her dad had never shown interest in anyone. She was relieved to learn that he was possibly moving on. She entered the bar and looked around. She spotted a shorter man, with scruffy grey and brownish hair siting alone at a table in the corner. The man smiled and waved her over. Chloe sighed as she made her way to her father, who was now standing with his arms wide open.

"There's my little girl," his smile took up his whole face.

"Not so little anymore, but I'll allow it." Chloe grabbed her father into a tight hug.

"Holy, sweetie, are you working out?" He grunted from the tight grip she had on him.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just really excited to see you." She laughed. Both of them pulled back and stared at each other.

"God you're so beautiful. You look just like your mother." He pushed a strand of hair that was covering the front of her face.

"Thanks daddy that means a lot." Chloe blushed. Before she could grab a seat, Chloe's father quickly made his way behind her and pulled it out for her. She looked back and smiled at him. "So someone decided to grow a beard, huh?" She stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, your mother always used to hate them but Gail thinks it looks good on me so I decided to keep growing it." He took a seat across his daughter and sighed.

"So where is this new girlfriend of yours?" Chloe looked around the bar.

"She just had to take an important phone call; she'll be joining us shortly." He waved over one of the waiters and smiled cheerfully at him. "What would you like to drink, sweetie? Are you hungry? Chloe nodded her head.

"Starving, I'll get large fries and the best beer you have on tap," Chloe smiled. She reached into her purse and grabbed her wallet. Her father quickly shook his head and held his hands out.

"Your money is no good here," he laughed. He quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet, pulling a bill from it. "Keep the change," he told the waiter.

"Thank you, sir." The waiter then walked away to grab Chloe's drink.

"Thanks dad, you didn't have to do that." She gave the man a small smile.

"Nonsense, you're my daughter. As long as you're around me you won't be paying for your own drinks or meals." He laughed when he saw Chloe playfully rolling her eyes. "So tell me, what's new? Any new girlfriends I need to scare off that I should know about?"

Chloe laughed and playfully slapped her father's arm. The waiter returned with her beer and placed it in front of her.

"I'll be back soon with your order," he smiled. He then walked off leaving Chloe and her father alone once again.

"Uh not really…" Chloe grabbed her beer and took a sip from it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool smooth sensation that ran down her throat. "God that is one good beer," she laughed when she saw her father shaking his head.

"What does 'uh not really' mean?" He raised a questioning eyebrow and grabbed his own beer, taking a long drink from it.

"It means you don't have to worry about scaring any girls off." Chloe shrugged.

"Hmm, it doesn't sound that way to me," he smirked. "What's her name?"

Chloe choked on her beer and looked up at her father, who was once again laughing at her.

"I said there's no one." She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth off from the leftover foam covering her top lip.

"No, you said 'Uh not really' which means there is someone, you're just not as willing to talk about it. But seeing as I'm your father, I should get first dibs on knowing about her." He winked.

Chloe laughed and shook her head. She began drumming her finger tips on the table as she thought of what to say next.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he whispered.

"It's not that, it's just…" Chloe trailed off as she brought her beer back to her lips once again.

"Is it Aubrey?" He asked nonchalantly, making Chloe choke on her beer again.

"What? Hell no," Chloe snorted before having a fit filled with laughter.

"Well then, who is it?" He pressed on. Chloe sighed and placed her beer back on the table.

"Her name is Beca," she finally confessed. "And if Aubrey were here, she'd be freaking out right now." Chloe smirked.

"Why's that?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Because she's been trying to get me to admit that I've liked this girl for a while now, but I never do." Chloe smiled proudly.

"Why don't you want to admit it?" Chloe's dad scrunched his face in confusion.

"Because, I don't think she likes me the same way I like her and the longer I hold off admitting my feelings for her, the longer I get before I feel super down about it." Chloe frowned.

"This girl would be crazy not to like you back." Her father gasped. "Tell me about this Beca girl. Like what does she do, what's she like and where can I find her so I can convince her to date my daughter?" He smiled as he picked his beer back up and brought it to his lips. Chloe laughed and shook her head at the man's antics.

"She's actually really great." Chloe smiled as thoughts of Beca crowded her mind. "She's stubborn, sarcastic, kind of has this 'I don't give a crap' personality. She makes me laugh though, even when no one else can. She's extremely adorable she doesn't try to be, and if she ever heard me say that aloud she'd probably punch me." Chloe laughed when she saw her father's eyes widen with shock. "She has a really big heart. She tries not to let it show, and most of all she really cares about her friends. She'll never let on that she does, but she has little ways of letting us know." Chloe finished.

"Wow, she uh sounds…interesting?" He scrunched his face in confusion. "She kind of sounds like she'd be difficult as hell though," he pointed out.

"No, she's not like that. She's actually really easy to understand, you just have to really pay attention to her," Chloe sighed.

"Which it's pretty obvious from everything you just said about her that that's something you spend a lot of time doing," he smirked. Chloe blushed knowing very well how correct her father happened to be.

"So what does this Beca do for a living?" He grabbed his beer and took a longer drink from it. Chloe had to stomp on her own foot from almost spilling their secret of what they do for a living.

"She's uh, she's a Deejay."

"A deejay, that's cool! Where does she work, maybe I'll come check her out one night this week," Chloe's dad smiled.

"She works here and there." Chloe mumbled as she brought her beer back to her lips.

"I see how it is. I guess I'll have to wait and meet her when you finally ask her out," he shrugged.

"Which will never happen so I guess you won't be meeting her." Chloe quickly replied.

"Nonsense, I don't even know this girl and I can tell you're already crazy about her. Don't be afraid in taking a chance ladybug," He smiled when he saw Chloe's face light up.

"I haven't heard you call me that in so long," Chloe perked up.

"Well, I mean it used to be more of a thing for you and your mom, but it'll always be your nickname for me," he shrugged. "Which speaking of your mother, you know I was so scared to ask her out when I first met her. In fact if it wasn't for your uncle John knocking some sense into me, and I mean literally knocking sense into me. I probably wouldn't have, and you wouldn't have been born. So never be scared to take chances sweetie because in the end you'll never know what the future could hold for you." He smiled when he saw his daughters face light up.

He grabbed his beer and cleared his throat before taking another drink. Chloe smiled as she watched her father sip his beer.

"Do you remember when you were little and you asked your mother about monsters?" David randomly recalled a memory from when Chloe was young. Chloe smiled as she thought back to that night.

_Chloe was running around the house giggling as her father tried to catch her. She quickly ran into the living room area and tripped over one of her toys, which sent her flying onto the floor. Tears immediately flooded her eyes as she turned over and grabbed onto her knee._

"_Chloe are you okay?" David frowned and quickly grabbed his daughter into a hug. Chloe dug her face into his chest as she cried uncontrollably. David softly rubbed his daughter's back attempting to relax her._

"_Shh, you're okay sweetie. You'll be okay it's just a booboo," he cooed. _

"_What happened?" A shorter woman with long red hair entered the living room. She ran to David as soon as she saw a tiny Chloe curled into his arms. "Is she okay?" She asked worriedly._

"_She'll be fine," David smiled when he looked over at his wife and stared into her beautiful bright blue eyes. Sarah and Chloe's eyes were exactly alike and always had a way of taking his breath away. "Would you like daddy to grab you a warm glass of milk?" David pulled his daughter away from him and smiled at her. Chloe slowly nodded and looked over at her mom. _

"_Okay, mommy will bring you up to bed and I'll join you in a bit with your milk." Chloe walked towards her mom who was smiling with her arms spread open._

_I'll meet you up stairs, Sarah." David smiled before exiting the room. Sarah kissed the top of Chloe's head and picked her up, making her way up the stairs. She walked into Chloe's bedroom and gently laid her onto her bed._

_Sarah grabbed the covers and placed them on top of Chloe, tucking her in. She sat beside her daughter and smiled at her._

"_How are you feeling, ladybug?" She grabbed Chloe's tiny hand and gently squeezed it._

"_I'm okay," Chloe yawned._

"_Are you feeling sleepy?" Sarah asked her little girl. Chloe gave her mother a tiny head nod. She frowned as she cuddled herself into her stuffed puppy. "Is everything okay?" Sarah asked. Chloe shook her head as she looked up at her mom. "What is it, sweetie?"_

"_I'm afraid of the monsters…" Chloe pulled her blanket up to her face._

"_What monsters?" Sarah ran her fingers through her daughter's hair._

"_The ones from TV," she shrugged. "I don't want them to hurt you or daddy."_

"_You don't have to worry about any monsters hurting your father and I, ladybug. Your daddy and I can handle anything that comes at us," she smiled. "Besides, can I tell you a little something that should help you feel better?" Chloe pulled her blanket down and quickly nodded. "Monsters aren't real, Chloe. They're a thing made up for books and movies to help tell stories and make them more interesting. You don't have to worry about them hurting us, because something that isn't real can't cause any harm to people. Do you understand, sweetie?"_

_Chloe quickly sat up in her bed and shook her head. _

"_But mommy, Daniel said he saw a monster the other day that almost ate him and his family. He said they almost all died," she frowned. Sarah laughed and shook her head._

"_Sometimes kids like to make up stories because they think it will make them cooler. I'm telling you right now, monsters are definitely not real. Do you think I would lie to you?" Sarah asked sending her daughter a playful wink. "You know that your daddy and I are the two people in this world that you can depend most on to protect you and always tell you the truth. Trust me when I say that monsters aren't real, and if they are, mommy and daddy will always protect you no matter what. You're our little girl and we love you with all of our heart." Sarah smiled when she saw her daughter's eyes fluttering as they attempted to stay open._

_David walked in carrying a tiny glass filled with milk. He smiled when he saw both Sarah and Chloe cuddled up in her tiny little bed._

"_Is she alright?" He whispered. He placed the glass of milk on the wooden nightstand beside her bed and placed his hands on his wife's shoulder, kissing the top of her head._

"_She's fine, she just had some questions about monsters and she was scared they were going to hurt you and me," Sarah giggled. David laughed and shook his head._

"_She has quite the imagination. She gets that from you, you know?" He laughed when his wife playfully slapped his leg._

"_Yes but she gets her stubbornness from you, so I guess that makes us even?" Sarah slowly kissed Chloe's forehead and carefully got up from the bed in an attempt to not disrupt her. She turned to face David and smiled. "I told her that you and I will always keep her safe and she never has anything to worry about. I think she'll be okay now," she sighed. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and slowly pressed their lips together. She pulled back and scrunched her face._

"_You need to shave, that beard is getting prickly and long." David laughed and rolled his eyes at his wife._

"_Yes dear, I'll go do that right now." He stared into Sarah's eyes, admiring them._

"_What is it?" Sarah tilted her head to the side._

"_I just can't get enough of your eyes," he smiled. He pressed his lips to hers and slowly pulled back. "I'm so glad our daughter got your looks because I know she's going to grow up to be a beautiful young woman."_

"_And I'm glad she got your brains and big heart because I know she's going to grow up to be caring and bright." Sarah unwrapped her arms from David's neck and looked back at Chloe. David wrapped both of his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her in tightly._

"_You girls mean so much to me, I am by far the luckiest man in the world to be blessed with a family like you," he whispered. Sarah rested her head on David's shoulders and sighed._

"_I feel the same way and I can't imagine my life without you both in it," She whispered._

"_Okay, let's let Chloe rest." David kissed his wife's cheek and unwrapped his arms from around her. He walked over to where Chloe was fast asleep and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Chloe." He pulled back and walked towards the bedroom door. "Are you coming?" He asked his wife._

"_Yeah just give me a second," she smiled. David nodded his head and left the room. Sarah sat back down on the bed and watched her daughter sleep. She smiled at how peaceful and adorable she was. She leaned back down and kissed Chloe's forehead. "Remember ladybug, mommy will always protect you no matter what," she whispered. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door; she turned around once again and looked back at her daughter. "I love you, sleep tight." She walked out of the room and shut it half way._

_Chloe opened one eye and looked over at where her mom had just been standing. She smiled and pulled her stuffed puppy closer to her before she allowed herself to drift off to sleep._

"Here are your fries, miss." The waiter startled them both coming out of nowhere.

"Thank you." Chloe grabbed the basket from him and smiled, mentally shaking herself off.

"Let me know if there is anything else you need." The waiter replied before walking off once again.

"So," Chloe's father started. "Do you still keep in touch with Stacie?" He asked before taking another drink from his beer. Chloe shook her head as she grabbed a bunch of fries and shoved them in her mouth.

"No haven't really heard from her since we broke up a year ago," Chloe replied with a mouth full of food. Mr. Beale laughed as he watched his daughter try and wash down all the fries that were currently occupying her mouth.

"That's a shame, I always liked her." He shrugged.

"Well I mean we ended on good terms, but we weren't meant to be. She wanted different things than me." Chloe frowned at the thought of her ex.

"That's fine, hopefully I'll get to meet Becky soon," he smiled.

"Beca," Chloe corrected him.

"Right, I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll get to meet Beca soon," he corrected himself.

Both of the Beales nearly jumped from their spots as someone cleared their throat beside them. Chloe looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw a familiar face standing in front of her.

"Oh Chloe, this is Gail!" Chloe's dad jumped up, eager to introduce them. Chloe cleared her throat and nodded at the woman in front of her nervously. She then stood up and reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Gail," Chloe went to shake her hand but was quickly pulled into a hug.

"I've heard so much about you," Gail squeezed the other woman tightly. "Your father thinks really highly of you, and I have to say from all the stories I've heard so do I." She pulled back and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Thank you so much, that's so kind of you to say. I wish I could say the same but I just heard you existed about an hour ago." Chloe replied as she once again took her seat.

"It's okay, I understand. David was quite nervous telling you about me, so I don't expect you to know too much." She smirked at her boyfriend. David grabbed the chair out and waited for Gail to take a seat.

"I'll be right back; you ladies talk and get to know one another. I have to use the men's room," He smiled. He quickly ran off without another word.

"Oh my god I can't believe _you're _the one dating my father." Chloe's jaw dropped. "I haven't seen you in a year, since you and John…" Chloe trailed off not wanting to bring up the past. Gail laughed at the other woman as she took a drink from her vodka and cranberry.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Chloe." Gail placed her drink down and smiled at the other woman once again. "Well ever since John and I got into that fight and he let me go, I tried to do my best to avoid the office. You know, try to help myself get over the loss and everything of not being able to work for him anymore." Gail frowned.

"Of course," Chloe nodded. "We all miss you. I know Aubrey still holds a bit of resentment towards John for letting you go," she pointed out.

"Well, he had to do what he had to do and I now see that. I mean I almost got you killed in Hawaii. I would never have been able to forgive myself if you never got out of there alive," she frowned.

"The past is the past, Gail." Chloe reached her hand out and grabbed Gail's, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Thanks Chloe, it means a lot to know that we're okay." Gail grabbed her drink and cleared her throat. "Especially since I'm dating your father now," she smiled. "I hope you're okay with that?"

"Of course," Chloe replied happily. "I'm so glad he found someone as kind as you, I mean he hasn't moved on from mom and that was 10 years ago, so it's about time." She frowned.

"Well losing someone you thought you'd be with forever can be really hard to move on from, but he's doing okay right now." Gail placed her drink back down and eagerly looked back at Chloe.

"So how are Aubrey and Beca? Is Aubrey still as strict as she used to be? And I'll assume Beca is still a royal lovable pain in the ass?" She smiled when she saw Chloe laughing.

"They're great, and they'll be so excited to know that my dad is dating you." She happily replied.

"Actually," Gail frowned. "Would you mind keeping this between us for a while? I'm still nervous to see them again. I'm sure I'll be okay in a few weeks though."

"Of course," Chloe nodded.

"So working on any cases at the moment?" Gail cocked her head to the side.

"You know I can't talk about that," Chloe frowned.

"I know," Gail laughed. "It's just I miss it so much and talking about it just excites me. But it's okay, I completely understand." Gail smiled at the other woman. Chloe went to reply but saw her father walking towards them.

"We'll catch up later, okay?" Chloe asked hopeful.

"Of course," Gail nodded.

"So I think it's about time for another round, what do you ladies think?" David clapped his hands together and smiled as he retook his seat. Both women rolled their eyes and laughed at him.

"Sounds good dad," Chloe replied. She raised her hand to grab the waiter's attention.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jesse was nervously sitting at a table, tapping his feet on the floor. He looked around the restaurant and smiled when he saw all the couples that were together for a late night dinner.

"I'm back," Aubrey approached the table and took a seat across from him.

"Welcome back, was starting to think you bailed on me." Jesse smirked. Aubrey rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I may be a bitch, but I'm not _that _big of a bitch." She replied colder than she meant to.

"I know. I was just making a joke. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you," he frowned. Aubrey looked at the sad look that was taking over his face and could feel her heart sink a tiny bit.

"I'm sorry Jesse; it's just been such a long night. I'm tired and cranky and I shouldn't be taking it out on you." She gave the man a small smile which made Jesse's entire face light up.

"It's okay, I understand." Jesse shifted in his chair. "Long days get the best of me too," he shrugged. "So aside from work, what else has been going on in your life?"

Aubrey sighed. She wasn't really one to talk about her personal life with anyone, let alone a guy she wasn't close with.

"Not much really, John keeps me pretty busy so I don't have time for much else." She grabbed her glass of water and took a much needed drink from it.

"Have you visited your sister lately?" He asked nervously. He knew Aubrey's sister was always a touchy subject to bring up, but he also knew it wasn't healthy to hold that type of pain in.

Aubrey's stomach churned at the thought of her sister. She sighed and frowned when she realized it had been a few months since she had last visited her.

"It's been awhile," she answered in a calm but short tone.

"How long is awhile?" Jesse curiously asked.

"I don't know Jesse, can we talk about something else?" Aubrey sighed in frustration.

"Okay. Are you seeing anybody at the moment?" Jesse asked nonchalantly. Aubrey rolled her eyes at his forwardness.

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you?"

"Well that's one of the reasons I asked, yes." Jesse smirked when he saw how flustered Aubrey was getting. "I'm talking about something else, just like you asked."

"Yeah, I got that. No I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. I am actually enjoying my time being single right now so I'm not looking to change that." Aubrey attempted to hint at him.

"I see, well I'm glad you know what you want," Jesse smiled. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. "I'm so hungry, I hope our food gets here soon." He sighed, changing the conversation.

"Would you mind giving me your brother's cellphone number?" She asked out of nowhere.

"That was random." Jesse raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. "Why do you need his number?"

"So I can check on Lilly and make sure everything is going smoothly." Aubrey shrugged, as if the answer should have been obvious enough to the man.

"Right, I guess that makes sense. 765-870-3541," he recited.

"Thanks, I'll give him a call now to check on them." She smiled at Jesse as she went to hit the call button on her phone. Her eyes scrolled through a text message that was waiting for her on her phone. It was from Chloe.

_Guess wehat…You were right. I sdo like Bexa. I'm going top go tell her as sopn as I leave the bar. I'll ley you know how it goes._

Aubrey laughed aloud when she read over her friends drunken text message. Jesse cocked his head to the side as he gave her a questioning look.

"Chloe just drunk texted me and apparently she's going to tell Beca tonight that she likes her. I can't wait to hear about that story tomorrow," she laughed.

"Oh god, this shouldn't turn into a disaster," he smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe stuffed her phone back into her purse before taking her last sip of whatever beer she had left in her glass. She looked up at her dad who was laughing about something with Gail.

"Okay guys, I think I'm going to head out. I have to work tomorrow and I have something I need to do tonight before I can go to bed." Chloe grabbed her purse and stood up from her chair, almost falling backwards as she did so. David quickly stood up and went to catch his daughter.

"Gail and I will give you a ride home and you can come pick your car up tomorrow." David grabbed his daughters arm and attempted to steady her.

"Not necessary, I'm going to walk to my friend's house. It's only a ten minute walk from here, I could use the fresh air to help sober me up a bit," she smiled. David shook his head in protest.

"Then we can give you a ride to your friend's place, but you're not walking alone." He frowned.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. I'm almost twenty-three years old, I can handle myself." Chloe whined.

"Chloe, I don't care if you're forty years old. You're all I have left and I won't let you put yourself in danger if I can help it." He sternly replied. Gail got up and gently grabbed his hand.

"David, she's a big girl. She can handle her own, and besides it's only a ten minute walk." Gail tried to help reassure him, knowing very well just how much Chloe could handle her own.

"I don't care, I won't risk anything bad happening to her." David grew increasingly frustrated at both women.

"Nothing bad will happen to me. I'm sick and tired of you babying me, dad." Chloe surprisingly snapped at her father. "When will you realize that I am a grown woman and what happened to mom was an accident and it happened twelve years ago? You can't spend the rest of your life trying to keep me safe. Bad stuff happens every day and you can't spend every second of your life worrying about it. I'm sorry, but it's true." Chloe sighed when she saw the shock in David's eyes. He had not expected to hear what she had just said.

"Listen I'm sorry for snapping but I'm tired of being treated like a child. It's about time you start treating me like an adult and understanding that I can take care of myself." Chloe frowned. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you Gail; we should do this again soon." Chloe looked over at her dad and frowned when she caught his eyes dart away from her. "I love you dad, I'll call you tomorrow." Chloe kissed her father on the cheek and left without another word.

She walked outside and slowly breathed in the fresh air that she was immediately met with. She quickly began making her way to Beca's house. She recalled everything she had just said to her father and started to feel the guilt rise up inside of her. She shoved her hands into her sweater's pockets and looked down at the ground as she continued walking.

A smile slowly crept up on Chloe's face as she recalled a memory of her parents at a very young age.

"_Chloe where are you?" Sarah yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She placed one foot on the first step ready to go find her daughter._

"_I'm upstairs mommy; I'll be down in a minute. I'm just look for my favorite shirt." Chloe poked her head out from her bedroom and yelled back._

"_Okay, I'll be outside in the front yard waiting for you." Sarah turned around and exited through the front door. _

"_Is she coming?" David smiled as he pulled out a bicycle from his pickup truck._

"_Yes, she'll be out in a minute. She's going to love the new bike." Sarah walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "I love that you got one with ladybugs on it too, she's going to love that."_

"_I just hope the two wheels don't freak her out," he bit his lip when he heard the front door open._

_Chloe ran over to where her mom was standing and almost fell when she turned her head and saw a brand new bike sitting behind her father's truck._

"_Is that…?" Chloe's jaw dropped as she approached the new bike._

"_It's all yours, sweetie. Happy early birthday," David smiled when he saw how excited his daughter was. She quickly ran into her father's arms and squeezed him as tight as her tiny arms could. She then looked back at her mom and ran towards her, jumping into her arms._

"_I love it so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chloe repeated, making both her parents laugh._

_She turned away from her mother and looked back at the bike. Her eyes lit up when she saw what it was covered in._

"_Ladybugs!" she yelled. "It's so perfect. Beth is going to be so jealous when she sees this, can I go show her?" Chloe looked back and forth between her parents._

"_You can show her after you learn how to ride it." David informed her. Chloe scrunched her face in confusion and took a closer look at the bike._

"_Wait, where are the other wheels?" She asked, shocked to see no smaller wheels in the back attached to the bigger ones._

"_Well, I was thinking since you're five years old now that you would let me teach you how to ride without the training wheels?" Sarah asked hopeful. Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked back and forth between her parents._

"_I don't know…" She frowned._

"_I promise I won't let anything happen to you, you don't have to worry ladybug. I'll be right with you the whole time," Sarah gave her daughter a reassuring smile. Chloe shuffled her foot against the ground as she thought of the consequences. She looked from her mom back to her bike and back to Sarah again. She slowly nodded._

"_Okay mommy, I trust you." Chloe mumbled. Sarah smiled as she grabbed her daughter into a hug._

"_Great, go put your helmet on and we'll get started." Chloe quickly nodded and ran to the garage to find her helmet. _

_Sarah smiled as she watched her daughter searching through the garage. She could tell she was excited by how fast she was moving and the way she was throwing everything around. Eventually Chloe found what she was looking for and ran back to her mother._

"_Are you ready?" Sarah clapped her hands. Chloe nodded and grabbed her bike. She attempted to get on but almost fell over. David laughed as he watched his clumsy daughter almost fall over. "Here, let me help you." Sarah held the bike still as Chloe jumped on top._

"_Okay, I'm going to hold the bike while you peddle. I'll tell you before I let you go and you can go on your own, I'll jog right behind you. If you need to break, squeeze the handles here and use your foot to keep you up. Are you ready sweetie?" Sarah grabbed a hold of the bike and smiled at her daughter._

"_Okay, I'm ready!" Chloe replied excitedly. Sarah nodded as she began jogging while her daughter started to pedal. _

_Sarah continued to run while Chloe continued to pedal. She was doing her best to keep up but Chloe was getting faster and faster._

"_Okay sweetie, I'm going to let go. Just keep doing what you're doing." Sarah said into her daughter's ear._

"_Okay mommy, I'm ready!" Chloe yelled. With that Sarah released the bike and continued to run behind her daughter as Chloe continued to ride on her own._

"_Mommy, I'm doing it!" Chloe yelled excitedly._

"_Keep going Chloe, you're doing great." Sarah continued to run behind her daughter. She watched as Chloe continued to ride the bike on her own. She couldn't help but feel so happy. It was a realization for her that Chloe was definitely growing up fast._

"_Okay Chloe, now I want you to break, do you think you can do that?" Sarah yelled._

"_Okay mommy, I'll try." Chloe yelled back. Chloe felt scared as she rested her hands over the breaks. She gently started to squeeze them and her bike started to slow down. Without thinking she fully squeezed it, making the bike to a complete stop which caught her off guard. Chloe fell over into the pavement with the bike on top of her._

"_Chloe," Sarah yelled as she watched her daughter fall to the ground. She quickly approached Chloe who had tears swimming in her eyes._

"_Are you okay?" Sarah lifted Chloe from the ground and rested her on her feet. She frantically began to search her for any major cuts or scrapes. When she didn't find anything, she let out a breath of relief._

"_Hey, you'll be okay. You did so great for your first time, I'm so proud of you." Sarah hugged her daughter and slowly rubbed her back._

"_I never want to do that again," Chloe sniffled into her mother's ear._

"_Chloe, everyone makes mistakes. You should never let that scare you from trying again." Sarah pulled away from her daughter and looked into her eyes. "I want you to remember what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Chloe gave the woman a small nod._

"_There will be lots of times in life where you will fall, or you will fail. But you can never let that get you down; you can never let it scare you away from trying again. I want you to promise that no matter what happens, every time you fall that you'll always try to get back up again. That means if you don't get something right the first time, you keep trying until you do okay?" Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly nodded again._

"_Mommy, if it's okay…can we try again tomorrow?" She asked in a small voice. Sarah smiled at her daughter and grabbed her into another hug._

"_Of course ladybug, we'll try again tomorrow. Today, let's go grab daddy and go get some ice cream to celebrate you riding your bike for the first time on your own!" Sarah pulled back from Chloe and laughed when she saw how quickly her daughter's face lit up._

"_Okay. Thank you again for the bike, I really do love it." Chloe kissed her mom. _

"_You're welcome, Chloe. You know your father and I will do anything for you," Sarah smiled as she grabbed Chloe's hand. "Let's go back home." Sarah grabbed the bike with her other hand and the two made their way back to the house, Chloe feeling happier than ever. _

A tear crept from Chloe's eye as she snapped back to reality. She let out a shaky breath as she continued to walk on. A smile made its way back onto her face as she approached Beca's street.

She gave herself a mental pep talk as she approached Beca's driveway. She knew if it wasn't for the tremendous amount of alcohol in her system, she would not have the guts to do what she was about to do.

Chloe stood in front of Beca's door and raised her hand up to the doorbell. She sucked a deep breath in and exhaled as her finger pressed the button. She waited patiently for any sort of noise to let her know the other woman was awake.

She was just about to give up when she saw a light turn on in the hallway. Chloe saw a tiny figure approach the door and she smiled when she could vaguely hear cuss words coming from the other side of the door. Beca's eyes widened as she opened the door and saw Chloe standing in front of her.

"Chloe, is everything okay? It's half passed twelve…" Beca raised an eyebrow when she saw Chloe starting to giggle. "What's so funny?" Beca scrunched her face in confusion. Chloe could feel her nerves kick in. She so badly wanted to turn around and go back home, but it was too late. She had to say something now that she had disrupted the other woman this late at night.

"Did you know I think you're groovy?" Chloe spat out, not sure how else to say what she was feeling. Beca stared at the girl dumbfounded by what had just come from her mouth. A smirk slowly crept its way to the corner of her mouth as she crossed her arms.

"Groovy eh, who in the hell says 'groovy' anymore?" Beca laughed as she saw the woman in front of her pout.

"I do, it's still cool to say." Chloe joined Beca in crossing her arms. Beca smiled as she shook her head.

"Would you like to come in, you look like you could use some water? Also it might be a better idea to talk about this inside then sitting out here in front of my door." Beca moved to the side and gestured Chloe inside.

Chloe stumbled as she attempted to remove her shoes from her feet. She slapped Beca on the arm when she heard the other woman laughing at her.

Both of them then made their way to the kitchen. Chloe stumbled as she attempted to walk straight. They both entered the kitchen and Beca turned to face Chloe.

"Go sit in the living room, I'll be right there." Beca replied. Chloe nodded as she made her way to the couch. She collapsed onto the couch and shut her eyes. She attempted to control her heartbeat as she waited for Beca to return. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she had to give herself another mental pep talk.

"Here you go," Beca entered and handed Chloe a tall glass of water. She turned around and went to make her way to the other couch that was across from her. Chloe quickly grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her down beside her. "Okay then…" Beca gave the other woman a funny look.

She waited as Chloe chugged half her glass of water down. Chloe wiped her top lip with her hand and turned to her side so that she was facing Beca.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here so late, or am I going to just have to keep guessing?" Beca smirked when she saw Chloe get flustered.

"I need to talk to you," Chloe started.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, it had to be done tonight or I may not have the balls to do it." She sighed.

"Okay then, go on with it." Beca could feel something funny in her stomach when she saw how intense Chloe was staring at her.

"I feel like such an idiot right now," Chloe threw her head into her hands. "I don't even know what I'm doing here, I should go." Chloe quickly got up from the couch and went to walk away but was stopped by Beca, who blocked her way by standing in front of her.

"No, you came here for a reason and it must be important if you woke me up this late at night for it." Beca stayed silent as she waited for Chloe to speak up.

"That's just it, it isn't important. It's stupid and I shouldn't have woken you up for it." Chloe frowned. "Please let me go, let me save myself from this embarrassment." Chloe begged.

"Chlo, I was just kidding. Anything you have to say is never stupid to me and any visit from you is never too late at night, I always enjoy having you around so don't worry. Please talk to me." Beca pressed on.

"God you're so fucking cute," Chloe sighed. Her eyes widened when she realized what had just slipped from her mouth. Beca stood still as she let the words sink in.

"I'm…what?" Beca asked confused. Chloe swallowed the lump forming itself in her throat as she stared at the other woman.

"Ah fuck it," she finally replied knocking all the nerves from her system. "You're cute, Beca. You're cute and I like you. Not as a friend, not as a co-worker. I like you in a romantic I-want-to-be-your-girlfriend sort of way." Chloe collapsed back onto the couch as she let Beca take everything in. Beca's heart raced as she repeated Chloe's words over and over again in her head.

She had liked Chloe for a while now but she was never willing to admit it. The fact that Chloe had liked her back though had turned the tables. Beca cleared her throat and took a seat beside Chloe, making sure to keep it a reasonable distance.

"You…like…me?" Beca slowly repeated as though she were still trying to understand what Chloe had said.

"Yep, that's what I said." Chloe nodded. She grabbed her glass of water from the table and took another sip from it. "Listen, I know you probably don't feel the same way and that's fine but I just had to tell you how I feel in the off chance that…" Beca cut Chloe off.

"Are you kidding me? I like you so fucking much," Beca breathed out without thinking twice. Her eyes widened as she slapped her hand over her mouth. _Did I just say 'I like you so fucking much?' Oh my god I'm such a loser._

"You do?" Chloe's jaw dropped as she waited for Beca to answer. Beca took a deep breath and looked over at Chloe. She slowly nodded her head.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't like you? You're perfect." She mumbled. Chloe looked away as she blushed from what Beca had just said.

"Wow, I honestly don't even know what to say…" Chloe trailed off.

"Well a thank you would be a good start; I mean I did just call you perfect." Beca shrugged as she attempted to hide her nerves with her sarcasm. Chloe snorted out a laugh, thrown off by her response. She jokingly punched Beca's arm and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Beca. For the record, I think you're perfect as well." She gave the girl a small smile.

"Well obviously I am." Beca laughed when she saw the other woman roll her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Chloe began to pick at her pants as she waited for an answer. Beca sighed and looked up at the clock hanging on her wall.

"I say now, we go to bed and continue this conversation over breakfast. You're drunk and I don't think this is something that should be discussed while you're in this state," she smiled. "But you should spend the night here…" Chloe cut her off.

"Oh so I'm too drunk to have a discussion about a possible relationship but I'm not too drunk to have sex with?" Chloe replied seriously. Beca began shaking her head as she freaked out.

"Oh my god n-no that's not what I meant at all, I meant…" She stopped talking when she saw a huge grin spread across Chloe's face.

"I'm fucking with you Beca, I know what you meant." Chloe laughed when she saw the other woman wrinkle her face in embarrassment. "I'll stay on one condition." A smirk slowly crept its way on Chloe's lips.

"And that would be?" Beca gave her a confused looked. Chloe stood up and reached her hand out. Beca slowly grabbed it and got up from her spot.

"You be little spoon," Chloe winked. Beca immediately shook her head.

"Beca Mitchell is no one's little spoon, there's no way in hell." She crossed her arms. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chloe's adorable pout come into play on her face.

"Please…Aren't you willing to make an acceptation for me?" She asked in a hurt tone. Beca rolled her eyes at herself knowing very well she was going to give into her.

"Fine whatever, I guess I can be little spoon," she muttered. Chloe's face lit up and she clapped her hands.

"This is going to be great; I always wondered what it would feel like to cuddle a dwarf."

"Hey…not cool," Beca gasped. Chloe quickly started to walk away.

"Too late, I'll meet you upstairs." She smirked as she ran away. Beca shook her head as she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Chloe let herself into Beca's room and looked around. It hadn't changed one bit since Chloe had first seen it two years back. Chloe was thrown off when she did see one thing new. There was a picture in a frame on Beca's nightstand. It was of herself Aubrey and Beca. She remembered Jesse taking it after they completed their first mission together. All three of them decided to make a fighting pose, it seemed fitting for the situation. Of course Chloe practically had to force Beca into doing one.

She smiled as she picked it up to get a closer look at it. Her eyes suddenly shot to the bedroom door when she heard a loud crash come from outside.

"Beca," Chloe called out. She quickly opened the bedroom door and made her way downstairs.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the living room up in flames. There was a hole in one of the windows where someone must have thrown a Molotov through it. Chloe froze as she watched the flames intensify. She knew Beca might need help, but she couldn't for the life of her move.

_Chloe was giggling nonstop as she rolled on the floor with her new puppy. It was a cross mix between a mini bulldog and Boston terrier. She got up and quickly tried to run away from him but she almost ran into the fireplace that was currently in use._

"_Whoa there, be careful." Sarah smiled as she came from the kitchen._

"_Sorry mom," Chloe laughed as the puppy jumped at Chloe's legs, begging to be picked up._

"_It's time for bed, Chloe. I'm just going to wash my hands and I'll be right up to say goodnight, okay?" Sarah kissed the top of her daughter's head. Chloe nodded and turned the other way._

"_Okay mom," she laughed as she ran up the stairs away from her new puppy. "Come on Jack," Chloe yelled behind her. _

_Sarah smiled as she watched Chloe disappear up the stairs. David walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Think we could ever top that Christmas gift?" He whispered into her ear. Sarah laughed and shook her head._

"_I think it will be hard to top a new puppy for Christmas. I mean she's only had the thing for twelve hours and she's in love with him. I've never seen her so happy." Sarah rested her head against her husband's shoulder._

"_I hope she'll be okay to handle him," David started to worry._

"_You're always so worried," Sarah smiled. "She's ten years old now, I have faith she'll be okay to handle him."_

"_Yeah you're right, I'm glad we decided to go with the puppy over the kitten. They're way more fun and he'll be able to keep you and her company on the nights I'm gone." David placed a soft kiss on his wife's shoulder. "Speaking of which, I should get going. These logs won't deliver themselves." He frowned._

"_I hate that you have to work Christmas day," Sarah sighed. She turned around to face David and pressed her lips to his._

"_I know, but at least I got the day with you and I'll be back tomorrow night in time for dinner with the family." David assured her._

"_Okay, well do you have everything you need?" She asked. David nodded before kissing his wife one last time. _

"_I do indeed. I'm just going to say goodbye to Chloe, and I'll be on my way." He kissed her one more time before walking away. He ran upstairs and disappeared. Sarah walked over to the window and smiled as she looked out into their big yard that was covered in snow._

"_Okay, I am on my way." David approached his wife from behind and smiled as he looked at the beautiful view in front of them. "What did I say about moving to the country? It's beautiful isn't it?" Sarah turned around to face him and nodded._

"_It really is, I'm so glad we made the decision to move here, I really don't miss the city at all. There's much more privacy down here." She smiled._

"_Not a house in sight, I love it." David kissed his wife again. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner. Merry Christmas Sarah, I love you." He grabbed her into a hug and squeezed her tightly._

"_Merry Christmas, David, drive safe and I love you as well." Sarah smiled as she watched her husband walk away. David opened the front door and looked back at his wife, sending her one of his signature winks before walking out. Sarah locked the door before making her way upstairs to say good night to Chloe. She could hear the little girl giggling from the bottom of the stairs. She slowly opened the door and laughed when she saw Jack on top on her, licking her face._

"_Okay ladybug, time for bed." Sarah approached the bed._

"_Can Jack sleep with me?" Chloe frowned when she saw her mother go to grab the dog. Sarah pondered for a moment before coming up with a decision._

"_Only for tonight, he has to learn to sleep on his own for the first little while. But since it is Christmas, I'll allow it." Sarah lifted Chloe's blanket on top of her._

"_Why did daddy have to leave on Christmas?" Chloe frowned._

"_He had to work, but he'll be back tomorrow for dinner." Sarah kissed her daughter's forehead. "Do you know why we got you Jack for Christmas?" Sarah asked. Chloe shook her head._

"_No idea, but I'm so happy you did." Chloe smiled, making Sarah laugh._

"_We got him for you so you'd never feel alone. I know dad is on the road a lot and mommy can be busy some nights but now you'll always have Jack to keep you company when we can't. Also, he's a really good guard dog." Sarah winked._

"_He's just a dog," Chloe laughed. "He couldn't protect me from anything."_

"_You'd be surprised what a dog can do, Chloe." Sarah got up from the bed and kissed the top of Chloe's head one more time. "Okay, have a good sleep. I'll see you in the morning. I love you, ladybug." Sarah turned the light off and shut the door half way. Jack nestled himself into Chloe's side as he drifted off to sleep. Chloe didn't know why, but something about having him there made her feel safe which helped her fall asleep almost immediately._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Chloe jumped up when she heard Jack barking at the foot of her bed. She slowly looked around and rubbed her eyes._

"_Quiet Jack, you'll wake mom up." Chloe tried to calm her puppy down. However, Jack just seemed to get more and more worked up keeping his eyes focused on her bedroom door. Chloe slowly grabbed Jack and approached her bedroom door to see what he was fussing over. When she opened it she looked downstairs and saw smoke making it way upwards. _

"_Mommy," Chloe screamed. She froze as she waited for a reply, but was met with nothing. "Mom," she screamed louder._

"_Sweetie," Chloe's mom ran out from her room. "What's wrong…?" She froze when she saw the hallway slowly getting filled with smoke. "Chloe grab my hand, we need to get out now." Sarah yelled. Chloe started to cry as she remained frozen. Sarah grabbed her and looked her in the eyes._

"_Chloe, I promise I will not let anything happen to you but you need to listen to me okay? We need to leave now. I love you and I promise I'll keep you safe, just grab my hand and follow me." Sarah begged. Chloe nodded and squeezed her mother's hand. "Use your shirt to cover your mouth and nose, try not to breathe unless you absolutely need to." Sarah quickly began to lead Chloe down the stairs._

_The smoke was thick, and they could barely see anything in front of them. Jack was squirming his way in Chloe's arm but she managed to keep a tight grip on him._

_Seeing as the house was made of wood, it was burning quickly; more and more by the second. Sarah led Chloe to the front door and went to unlock it. She immediately pulled back and hissed when it burned her hand._

"_Follow me Chloe," Sarah yelled. Both of them coughed uncontrollably as they made their way to the kitchen, where the flames were less intense. _

"_Let go of my hand for a second Chloe I need to break the window with the chair," Sarah yelled. Chloe let go of her mother's hand and took a few steps back as she watched her grab a chair and started hitting one of the taller windows with it. There was a loud crash as it eventually went through and made a big enough of a gap for them to escape out of. _

_Sarah walked back to her daughter to grab her hand but to her horror saw one of the wooden beams from the roof about to collapse. With no time to spare Sarah quickly shoved Chloe forward._

"_Get to safety," Sarah screamed making Chloe miss the beam by a second but wasn't able to make it away in time herself._

"_Mom," Chloe screamed as she watched the large piece of wood land on her mother. Tears flooded her eyes as she attempted to approach the piece of wood. Jack was barking like crazy as he tugged on Chloe's pajama pants. Chloe took a step forward but was stopped by another wooden beam collapsing further down. She cried in horror as she ran for the window and crawled outside, cutting her shoulder as she did so. _

_Chloe cried as she ran from the house. She turned around and watched as the house was quickly covered in flames._

"_Mommy," Chloe screamed over and over at the top of her lungs as she continued to watch her home burn. A few seconds later and sirens were heard coming down the street. Chloe ran to the front of the yard and was quickly approached by a firefighter._

"_My mom is still inside," Chloe cried. "Please help her." The firefighter looked back at the others and nodded. They quickly ran towards the house to search for Chloe's mother in hopes to find her alive._

_A paramedic attempted to grab Chloe to make sure she was alright but was immediately shoved off._

"_Sweetie, you're bleeding. I need to look at you." He attempted to grab her attention. "I promise you're safe now but you need to let me have a look. The firefighters will do their best to save your mom but you need to let me look at you." He grabbed Chloe and lifted her into the back of the ambulance._

_Chloe continued to cry as the man continued to work on her gash. She couldn't feel any pain that compared to the pain of possibly losing her mother. She sat and prayed nonstop hoping to god they would find her alive._

"_I can't find anyone else," a firefighter ran towards the fire truck. "We searched everywhere; we had to get out before the house collapses." He finished._

_Chloe froze when she heard what he had said. She looked back at the paramedic who was frowning. He quickly grabbed her into a hug as Chloe cried uncontrollably for her mother._

"_I found a dog," another voice yelled. "It was in the back barking at a broken window." The firefighter approached the ambulance and let the dog loose inside. Jack quickly ran to Chloe's aid. Chloe grabbed a hold of him and continued to cry, begging for her mother to come back. Feeling lightheaded from all the crying and smoke in her lungs, everything eventually grew dark as Chloe grew extremely dizzy. The last thing Chloe saw before she was met with darkness was her mother face, smiling at her._

**A/N: So there you have it, chapter three! I know I ended it on a cliff-hanger and I promise I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I already started writing it! So basically, I wanted to give everyone a look at Chloe's past and help you understand more about why she may act a certain way, especially with her father. Her dad will also be coming in and out of this story, so I wanted to give you a better understanding of him, and why he acts a certain way. Also, we have a start to some Bechloe action going on, it isn't much so far but I promise it will get there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again, feedback would be much appreciated! Have a good one guys, thanks for reading!**


End file.
